its just the way things are
by D.C talk
Summary: The world's reborn. Toboe's a girl and when the guys find out how will they take it? Quent and blue show up with a little girl? Does toboe and Tsume have a suprise waiting for them too? tsumextoboe higexblue please Read&review!
1. scars

**DC: Yes, I have way too much free time on my hands to come back and re-due 'Its just the way things are,' ….well actually I don't have any free time on my hands, It's just that I wanted to re-due this because I thought that I didn't do so hot the first round. Anyways here is a key to thoughts and words…**

**_This is _wolf talk if it has '_ if it has these then it's thoughts in wolf form,' "if it's these then it's talking in wolf form,"_**

'**Thought,'**

"**This of course is talking,"**

**Chapter 1: "Scar's"**

* * *

**----Toboe's POV----**

"**_I wonder where the others are…._"Thought the young wolf as she lay under a mature oak beneath her was crisp grass, gazing up at the heavens as if they would revile the other wolves' location. The sky was barren besides a few stray clouds. The only response to her question was a light breeze gently lifting her brown coat.**

**The young wolf sighed, "_Your right, what am I doing asking you these questions when you aren't even there_?" the wolf's eyes opened, revealing brownish gold orbs. The oddest thing occurred… the once light breeze turned into a huge rushing wave of air, blowing hard against her.**

'**_That's odd…'_**

**Nothing else happened. '_A storm must be on its way, odd though…you'd figure I would have sensed its presence…'_**

**The female at once took off at a sprint leaving the city's park in search of an abandoned alleyway that might shelter her in the up coming storm.**

**You would figure walking around in broad day would attract unwanted attention from the humans that occupied the run down city. But it never once occurred to the humans that what appeared to be a dog was actually a wolf.**

**After searching for what seemed like hours Toboe turned to the right, leading to a seemingly deserted alleyway. A light breeze blew some soda bottles around crashing them up against the hard concrete wall. Giving the alleyway a sinister look, the dimming light didn't make the situation any brighter.**

**After only taking a few steps Toboe stopped, fear gripping her mind that something bad was bound to happen.**

'**_I don't have to stay in this alleyway…I could go back to the park,'_ **

**Something seemed to be walking towards the alleyways entrance.**

**Were a wolf had once been now stood a lean teenager that looked like she hadn't had a decent night's rest, or any food. Besides those things, Toboe looked the same…Short brown hair that went to her shoulders, short red jacket, green kaki pants, and to top it off brown combat boots. **

**Two minutes later the intruder appeared. It was a teenager no doubt about it. He had blonde hair that was cut short and spiked. He wore faded blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt.**

**They guy just continued to stare at the ground, with his hands in his pockets oblivious that someone else occupied the alleyway.**

**When he was five feet away is eyes finally looked up, reveling brown eyes.**

"**Hey, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked standing only a matter of feet in front of her, it was plain fully obvious that it was going to take awhile to get him to leave. **

"……"

'**_What to do, what to do!' _**

"**What? cat got your tongue or something?" he replied back, mocking her now that he thought she was scarred to talk to him.**

"**NO!" Toboe practically yelled at him, now upset that he was making fun of her.**

"**You shouldn't be out here at this time of night…you never know what could happen," he replied back, as he was saying this Toboe just stared at him not quite sure what to do. When she noticed something catching the light…**

'**Hey…is that what I think it is?' Noticing the girl's expression the guy moved his hand down to his pocket trying to hide the dagger.**

**Thinking she was in danger Toboe quickly revealed her true form. Praying the guy would just vanish.**

**No such luck, so she made another desperate attempt. She barred her fangs, while her fur bristled **

**The guy just stood there mouth wide open.**

"**You're…you're one of those wolfs, " he yelled angrily, now P.O that some wolf tricked him in to believing it was human.**

**As fast as he could he pulled out a silver dagger from his back pocket. After a few moments of hesitation, Toboe realized he was going to cut her. She quickly pushed off with her hind legs. While in mid-air she felt a strong force pulling her back, snapping her head around.**

**To her horror he had some how managed to catch up with her and grab a hold of her bushy tail. The guy concentrated on using all his energy to sling her to the ground. She hit the ground with a loud thud. The impact had been so strong that she kept tossing and turning on the cold, hard concrete, until friction stopped her. **

**Now dazed, she just lay there. The teenager took this as an advantage and sprinted toward her, with his Dagger still in hand. Unknown to him she had used her side to cushion her fall, which i left her with a broken rib making it almost impossible to make a fast exit. She howled out in pain. **

"**Go ahead, howl all you want. But no ones going to hear you, it's just you and me out here," He smirked as he slowly approached her.**

**Cutting noised filled Toboe's mind, '_He's going to kill me, He's going to kill me!'_**

**Blood went everywhere; Toboe felt pain slowly cover her like a blanket. She looked down at her fur now stained and patted down with fresh blood, which gushed out freely from her neck and side. The smell of her own blood was strong and started to make her dizzy. The blow to the neck had been close to fatal because it was less than a centimeter away from her windpipe. One thing was sure; she would have a scar there.**

**Toboe's wolf instincts took over again. She lunged at the guys face her claw retracted.**

**More blood flew; she had managed to put a deep cut under his eye, which would eventually heal into a scar. So now the both had battle scars to haunt them of their misfortune.**

**He screamed, Toboe looked up whimpering knowing in her heart she had scared him for life…did she really wish mean him harm? No…that's the sad part, even in her own defense it tugged at her heart strings to attack.**

**He fell to his knees covering his face with his hands whimpering. Toboe noticed this as a chance to escape, and limped off. The only evidence that a wolf had been there was her blood on the concrete. After what seeming less hours of limping Toboe found an abandoned cardboard box to hide from the scared guy. **

**After several minutes of waiting to see if he was pursuing her, she collapsed onto her hindquarters, and started cleaning her bloody wounds trying to make it stop bleeding, but her efforts where in vein. The wounds were too deep.**

**Hoping that darkness would over come her she just sat there waiting. **

'**_This would have never happened to the guys'_ whimpered Toboe. **

' **_I'm tired of being weak, and making stupid mistakes_' thought Toboe bitterly. **

**She started howling for her missing friends, and the pain from her wounds. Five minutes later she heard a wolf returning her call .The wolf's howl was more mature and deep than Toboe's own. **

'**_A male' _**

'**_Tsume_!'**

**The name brought her a comforting feeling despite the condition she was in. '_Answer him back_,' her heart told her.**

"**_Tsume_." two minutes later she heard him reply, **

"**_Where are you runt_?" **

'**_He never changes,'_**

**Both were silent…**

**Tsume starting howling again, but oblivious to the fact the Toboe had blacked out from blood loss.**


	2. healing

Well since I just published my story I'll let you guys off with not reviewing a whole lot, put I still want people to review me each chapter letting me know how I'm doing…the story will really start picking up in the third chapter. And a couple of chapters after that I'm planning on putting something extreme in there, I'd tell you but that would ruin all the fun! So just stick with me…. ---l8ter .

**One last thing Tsume's going to act a little nicer to Toboe than in the series because he likes Toboe, but he'll push her away if she starts bothering him too much and he's not going to be all lovey duvy because he has an image to keep up, plus its really not in his character. So their relationship is pretty much going to be a laid back **

**(I mean by its going to be more humorous then romantic because honestly I can't imagine Tsume being very romantic) as for Hige and Kiba he'll treat them the same.**

**Chapter 2: "reuniting"**

* * *

**HIGE**

**About ten minutes back when Toboe had been howling **

**Walking a couple blocks away from Toboe was Hige.**

"**Wait a second…"Hige listened intently waiting for another howl.**

"**Was that… there's no way," said Hige talking to him self. He thought he was just imaging that he heard his old comrade Toboe, so he just pushed him out of his thoughts. (Remember they still think Toboe's a guy) **

**Hige walked over to the nearest newsstand to buy a paper. Hoping to find a sale at Kroger.**

" Well, I don't see anything really on sale… oh, wait a second I think we've got something here," Hige was being so loud that everybody turned around to see what he was so excited about. They all just stood there starring at a Hige that was about to wet his pants over a 10 discount on steaks with your Kroger plus card.

"My precious," whispered Hige in a Smeagol voice, petting the Kroger plus card.

"**What is the kids problem? Has he had any crack lately?" asked one of the on lookers.**

"**Don't know the kid, but by the looks of him he probably just love's food" the man replied, pointing at hige's gut. Finally noticing the awkward silence Hige finally looked over his shoulder, people were starring at him with horrified faces.**

" **What? Can't a guy get excited when he saves money on steaks?" replied Hige coolly. He turned back around and started walking towards Kroger.**

* * *

**Kiba**

**At the local park Kiba was silently sleeping under a maple tree. Trying not to attract too much attention since he was in his pure white wolf form. Kiba had grown to like the park; it was kind of a safe refuge. He had come to the city because he had caught a faint scent of his old pack mates. And wanted to rejoin them, and wanted badly to see them alive again. "I'll find you guys…no matter what" he whispered, he drifted of to a light sleep.**

* * *

**Tsume**

**Tsume was sitting on top of an abandoned warehouse's roof waiting impatiently for Toboe to reply. He spent every night on top of the roof watching the sun set. Today wasn't any different, he also thought of his lost comrades (especially Toboe) even though he wouldn't admit it to himself.**

'**Well, looks like I have along night ahead of me' thought Tsume. Referring to having to find Toboe. But on the inside he was happy to go find Toboe. He had missed him, which he wouldn't hide from himself. "Better go find the kid before he gets himself killed" he opened the exit door and turned to his wolf form jumping as many steps as he could at one time.**

* * *

**Toboe**

**Toboe has been unconscious for two hours**

**(Toboe's a sleep but it's a light sleep) 'Why do I all of a sudden feel warm? And what's that wet thing going across my wounds? Thought Toboe in her sleep.**

**A few seconds later**

'**there its is again…wait a second, wet thing?' Toboe now really confused jumped up and spun around to find out what was in her box. **

"**Ouch…" Toboe whimpered now in pain from jumping up.**

**Tsume knew something bad had happened to Toboe. One because if her wounds and second because Toboe wouldn't be so skittish around him. **

" **Who—who are you?" Questioned Toboe. Her mind wasn't functioning great yet because of her condition, and just whacking up. Tsume rolled his eyes, and slowly approached her not wanting to make her more frightened, and licked her muzzle. **

" **Its me Toboe, Tsume" he replied. **

" **Tsume!" Toboe turned into her human form and ran into Tsume's arms. (He noticed Toboe running towards him so he turned to his human form too) Toboe let out a yelp of pain 'I need to stop doing that' she thought to herself. She started to cry on his shoulder. He placed his arms around her.**

"**I'm sorry Tsume" Toboe said trying to get out of Tsume's grasp thinking that he was getting mad at her for touching him. But to her surprise he restrained her from leaving his grasp. **

"**Shhh, its okay Toboe," Tsume said. **

" **Where else are you hurt, besides the cut on your side?" questioned Tsume calmly. masking his worry.**

" **I have another cut on my…my neck, and I think a…a—broken rib too" she said between sobs.**

**Tsume let go of her and placed his muscular arms on her shoulders and pushed her away from him so he could get a good look at the cut.**

**He ran his finger tracing the cuts shape.**

"**That was a close call, you better be glad this guy wasn't a trained killer or you wouldn't be standing here right now" said Tsume being this close to Toboe made him nervous. He backed away a couple of feet from Toboe. 'why does he carry a female's scent?' Tsume thought to himself.**

"**Tsume what's wrong," Toboe asked noticing the weird looks he was giving her.**

"**why do you smell like a female?" he asked accusingly. **

" **it doesn't matter, aren't you going to give me one of those lecture's telling me that I could have been killed and your not always going to be there for me?" asked Toboe with her eyebrow up, trying to avoid the question that Tsume had just asked her.**

" **why would I do that? Its no like I care for y… besides I already told you, you could have been killed" Tsume said starring up at the cardboard box's ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He stopped being affectionate because he knew that it wasn't right for him to act that way towards Toboe since he was a male too, plus he didn't want Toboe to know how he really felt towards him. When he looked back at Toboe he could see his eyes were like pools that were about to drain. Toboe was about to break back down into tears at what he just said, and he had just got the kid to stop crying "all that wasted effort" Tsume sighed. 'nice going Tsume' said Tsume's mind mockingly. 'now he's going to think you don't care for him which is the complete opposite' **

"**shut up!" he yelled, Toboe just starred at him like had lost his mind because she hadn't said anything.**

' **This is turning into a big freaking mess, I'm out of here'**

"**see you around kid" Tsume said before he sprinted off still in his human form.**

"**Tsume" she yelled. But he just ignored her.**

"**well in till we meet again" whispered Toboe before she fell unconscious this time from emotional stress.**

**Hope you guys like it, anyways we're almost to where they all reunite.**

**Please review -thanx ;)  
**


	3. Hot Topic?

**Thanx to all loyal reviewers and people that put me on there favorites list it really means a lot so I thought I would tell you guyz thanx, and up date!**

**I'm sure you already figured it out but I thought I would tell you anyways that Toboe has a major crush on Tsume, and you'll soon find out just how much Tsume likes Toboe…**

* * *

**Toboe**

**Golden rays were leaking through the dark skies; dawn was on its way. **

**Toboe had a restless night (Gee we can only guess why that is). The sun was almost in the middle of the sky when Toboe was awakened by the pain in her side and her stomach screaming at her trying to get the point across that she couldn't go any longer with out food, she started to panic. **

' **First, need to find food' trying to think clearly was becoming more of a challenge each minute that passed.**

**Toboe tried to stand up too quickly **

"**Ouch!" whimpered Toboe as she felt something rip open. Getting up too quickly had made the delicate scar tissue that was starting to form on her side open to revile a deep gash with a trickle of blood flowing down her side, staining her fur that had already been cleaned by Tsume.**

'**Tsume' the name tugged at her heart. **

'**No, I won't think about him today. Today I'm strong and independent and can do with out him and the others,' she thought independently. With that being said she started her 'independent' search for food. Where a wolf once stood was a teenager, with short strawberry colored hair and brown eyes that simmered. The red jacket that she was wearing was a now dark red with rips on the side; her green pants were in similar condition. **

**She slowly made her way to the near by sidewalk. The city was a little too crowed for her liking 'but you do what you have to'. Where trees should be stood tall buildings. The air was polluted and pail looking as usual. While taking in her surroundings she noticed a huge billboard that had black baggie pants with pockets and zippers on the bottom left hand side, in bold black and red letters read**

"**Hot Topic"**

"**Hot Topic? Where's that at?" she said aloud.**

"**Over on Collin Dr," said someone behind her.**

**She turned around to come face to face with a guy that was around 17 (or at least she thought) he had honey colored hair with eyes to match his hair. His voice was light instead of deep like Tsume's. 'Stop thinking of Tsume!' her mind screamed at her. **

"**Hige? Hige is that you?" questioned Toboe.**

"**Yeah, what are you doing looking for Hot Topic? I would have never guessed that it would be up your alley," he said now entertained.**

"**Well I thought I would go for a new look, is that a problem?" she replied. 'And so hopefully Tsume will notice me,' she finished in her mind.**

"**No, I guess not. Can I go with you? I think it would be interesting to see what you pick out," laughed Hige. **

"**Hey!" she ran over and hit him on the head.**

" **Yeah I guess I do need a guide, I just came here from a near by city looking for you guys," said Toboe.**

"**Well come on," said Hige already a couple of feet ahead of Toboe. As soon as she caught up he asked the dreaded question **

"**So have you found Tsume yet?" he asked messing with her. **

"**Don't you mean Tsume and Kiba yet" she replied now frightened that he knew how she felt towards Tsume. Hige noticed that she was starting to sweat. **

"**Oh come on Toboe I'm not as stupid as I look, I know you have feelings for Tsume from the beginning" said Hige bluffing. Toboe felt like a wolf cornered, and the question was so sudden she felt her eyes go as big as dinner plates. **

"**How did you know?" shouted Toboe.**

**It was Hige's turn to be shocked. **

"**You do!" he said laughing.**

"**You just said you knew" she replied. He just shook his head trying to hold back another laugh. Toboe finally took notice that he had been bluffing. She took her hand and hit it on her forehead, and groaned. Hige just stood there starring at Toboe with a stupid looking smile on his face enjoying every minute. **

"**So does this mean your gay or bi?" asked Hige out of nowhere. Toboe took her hand off her face.**

" **Gay? Bi sexual?" Questioned Toboe still not thinking clearly. **

" **Yeah ya know gay or bi sexual, because you're a guy and Tsume's a guy," said Hige matter-of-factly.**

"**Umm I don't feel comfortable talking about this," said Toboe (referring to the pressure of her being a female pretending to be a male, but Hige doesn't know that)**

"**Okay fine don't tell me, but I can't wait to find Tsume and tell him the good news!" said Hige laughing as he ran trying to escape Toboe's furry. **

"**Hige you better keep your mouth shut or I swear I'll kill you!" she said laughing as she chased Hige. 'It's good to be back with Hige,' thought Toboe smiling at the thought of how much she had missed being with her pack. Hige looked back at Toboe to see just how close he was to hitting him when he saw a dazed look on his face 'probably thinking of Tsume' thought Hige and he started to crack up again. Toboe heard Hige laughing.**

"**What's your problem?" she asked. **

" **Nothing, just thinking about how I should break the news to Tsume" replied Hige coolly. Hige turned around and was about to start running again when he noticed a sign that read "Collin Dr." **

"**We're here," announced Hige proudly that he hadn't gotten them lost.**

**Toboe looked up to see a humongous building that was the mall. **

"**I hope you know your way around Hige cause other wise we're screwed," said Toboe laughing at the thought of Hige getting them lost.**

"**Ha ha your so hilarious," replied Hige sarcastically.**

**About an hour of walking around aimlessly**

**Toboe and Hige were exhausted from walking around so much. Hige was panting hard when he sat down with a 'thud' on the planter's concrete edge in front of **

**Hollister.**

"**Why don't you just get cloths in there?" asked Hige while pointing at the store. Toboe was standing up with her hands on her hips just starring into nowhere or at least it looked like she was looking at nothing but she was actually looking for Tsume. She had caught a faint scent of him and she had been on her guard ever since.**

"**Huh?" asked Toboe not hearing his comment.**

" **I knew it, you caught his scent too," Toboe looked at Hige with a shocked look on her face. But Hige couldn't see it because he had his eyes shut while smiling.**

"**I guess I'll just have to find him in a minute since we have to find Hot Topic," sighed Hige. **

"**Oh no you won't," replied Toboe.**

" **Just watch me," replied Hige smiling. 'Crap there he is!' thought Toboe when she caught a glimpse of the silver haired man. Toboe just stood there starring. 'Not now'.**

"**Hey isn't that him? Hey Tsume over here," Yelled Hige jumping up and down with his hands waving at Tsume. 'Crap' Toboe's mind screamed.**

* * *

**Tsume**

'**What the hell?' thought Tsume when he saw a guy jumping up and down. 'Wait a second isn't that Toboe and Hige?"**

**He quickened his pace.**

* * *

**Toboe and Hige**

"**Come on Hige," yelled Toboe playfully as she grabbed his arm. **

"**Lets see if the almighty Tsume can hunt us down," she finished. Hige was grinning ear to ear, at the thought of trying to ditch Tsume.**

"**He's going to be really pissed ya know," replied Hige.**

"**All the more fun," replied Toboe laughing, as they started to run full blast.**

* * *

**Tsume**

'**What the hell is going on' thought Tsume as he chased after them.**

'**Oh, there playing around. Well when I catch them there going to remember not to mess with me' he thought to himself with a smirk on his face.**

"**Its on!" he whispered when he saw Hige and Toboe turn around and stick they're tongue's at him.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well that's it for now… what will happen now? Will Tsume catch up to our juvenile delinquents and give them what they deserve? **

**Will Toboe ever make it to Hot Topic? All answers will be reveled in the next chapter of course! kiba will be in the next chapter -sorry**

**-Please review ;) **


	4. The chase

**Once again thanks to all loyal reviewers. I know you guyz are impatient about the guyz finding out Toboe's gender but I'm having too much fun with them being clueless! Plus this story's going to have tons of chapters so there's plenty of time for everything to unravel. So just enjoy the ride I know I am **

–**l8ter**

* * *

**Toboe and Hige**

**At the enormous Collin Mall two teenagers or what appeared to be teenagers could be seen running for they're young lives. Closely followed by a silver headed guy.**

" **How far away is he now?" asked Hige smiling.**

**Toboe turned around to look at their prosier, he was catching up fast. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up,' thought Toboe. (Broken rib)**

"**Well I can't say that he's having trouble keeping up," replied Toboe sarcastically, because they had quickly tired out.**

* * *

**Tsume**

**Tsume had already noticed there pace had dropped, and picked up speed. **

* * *

**Toboe and Hige**

"**Hige!" yelled Toboe as she swerved through the crowd. Hige looked back at Toboe.**

"**Yeah what is it," replied Hige when she caught up. The look Hige had on his face told her everything… he was enjoying ditching Tsume while at the same time fearing for his life.**

" **We – I mean I can't keep this up, I have a broken rib," replied Toboe embarrassed that she was acting like a runt again.**

"**You should have told me that earlier," sighed Hige.**

"**We can still ditch him, all we have to do is find Hot Topic. Cause I highly doubt he'll think to look in there," Toboe said.**

"**Okay its just at the end of this section," replied Hige pointing at the end. Toboe looked at the end.**

"**You are so trying to kill me," sighed Toboe as her hand meet her face again.**

"**Better start running as fast as you can Hige, because we want the element of surprise," said Toboe as she started to run again. Hige just stood with a confused look on his face. **

" **Element of surprise? What element of surprise?" whispered Hige. A sudden gush of wind hit him. 'Huh?' he turned around to try to figure out what had just happened and saw Tsume only 7 meters away.**

"**No way!" he yelled. And turned back around and started his pitiful so called run. He saw a slim figure running in front of him going extremely fast. ' Toboe?' thought Hige. ' Toboe's the one that made that gust?' Hige thought a second. 'He wait a second Toboe looks like a girl!' thought Hige as he started chuckling 'I'll have to bother him about that later,' he thought. **

**After a fat burning run to Hot Topic**

"**Well we made it," said Toboe breaking the silence when they walked in. Hige was panting hard and had his arms on his knees. **

"**Tell me again why you picked here instead of Hollister because I really can't picture you in any of these cloths," chuckled Hige.**

"**Uhh no… I'm not shopping in there and you can't make me!" replied Toboe with a disgusted look on her face.**

"**Humm… what should Toboe get to make Tsume attracted to him?" Hige laughed.**

"**That's a good question," replied Toboe not realizing that she had said it aloud.**

"**What?" asked Hige his eyed growing big. **

'**Well how am I going to get out of this one? I don't want Hige to think I'm Gay or BI again and I don't want to tell him I'm a girl yet…But shouldn't I tell him? I mean he is my friend after all,' thought Toboe.**

"**Forget it I'll tell you later," covered Toboe. She walked over to the black baggie pants that she saw on the billboard and looked at the price tag $35**

'**Well one things for certain its cheaper then Hollister,' Toboe thought.**

**Then she walked over to the top section. She noticed a brown top that didn't fit snug tight. 'Well at least the guys won't be able to notice anything,' thought Toboe to herself. She walked into the dressing room. She slowly took her shirt of not wanting to stretch her ribs too far. She looked down at her stomach where her scar was. (In wolf form its on her side, and in human form its on her stomach) she traced the scar with her finger. 'In a way its kinda cool' she thought to herself. ' I finally have a scar to tell of my adventures' she took her eyes of the scar and put the top on, and looked at her chest. And turned from her left side to the right examining her chest making sure it wasn't too noticeable. ' Looks fine' she thought. Then she put the pants on. **

'**Nice' **

**She decided to keep her commando boots. 'They'll come in handy if I have any trouble whether it be from wolf or human,' she started laughing at the thought of Hige and possibly Tsume checking her out and giving her trouble. She walked out of the dressing room and walked over to a rack that had jewelry on it. She started at the top then made her way down. So far she hadn't seen anything in her taste. Right when she was about to go get Hige she ran into a black choker that had blue spikes on it.**

'**Nice, kinda reminds be of the dog collar blue wore' Toboe decided to get it along with a monkey balls necklace. She walked over to the counter and put her cloths down and paid for them. The cash register guy had an earring at the top of his ear. **

"**I like the earring," Toboe said trying to be friendly.**

"…" **He just starred at her like she was crazy.**

'**Whatever' she started to walk over to Hige when she noticed that a silver haired guy had just walked in with golden eyes that seemed to be searching for something…or someone.**

"**Great" whispered Toboe "The games all over," she slowly started to back away slowly hoping not to attract any attention.**

* * *

**Hige**

**He smelled a familiar scent. 'Tsume' smiled Hige. 'To bad I can't tell him about Toboe right now since I'm a ditching him at the moment, by the way where's Toboe we need to get out of here before we're caught'. He started to walk around sniffing the air. 'Gotcha' he slowly approached her trying to make his presence unnoticed. **

**Hige quickly grabbed a hold of Toboe**

"**Hey what the-, Hige covered her mouth just in time because Tsume started looking in their direction. **

"**Come on we need to get out of here" whispered Hige into Toboe's ear. She turned around**

"**Hige I need to change first then we'll leave," replied Toboe. They silently made their way to the dressing room. Toboe picked out a dressing room in the far back. She was about to shut the door when it wouldn't shut she turned around to see Hige coming in. **

"**Hige you can't come in here!" she whispered. **

"**Why not we're both guys right," Hige said matter-of-factly.**

'**Wouldn't you like to know' thought Toboe. Toboe sighed**

"**All right but just turn around and don't look at me I swear if you do then I'll kill you!" whispered Toboe almost yelling. 'Why do I always manage to get myself in these messes?' she thought to herself. Hige turned around and starred at the door. 'Why does he care so much? Its not like he had something to hide… or does he?' thought Hige. Curiosity was killing Hige so he turned around. His eyes went huge with horror and his face went as white as a ghost. **

"**Oh my Gawd!" yelled Hige when he saw Toboe with her black pants on that she had just bought and she was just about to put on her shirt when she looked in the mirror to find Hige starring at her. **

"**Oh no" whispered Toboe.**

* * *

**Tsume**

**Tsume heard yelling that sounded a lot like Hige. ' It sounds like it came from the changing room,' thought Tsume.**

* * *

**Kiba**

**Kiba had just eaten his fill at the hot dog stand when he caught a faint scent of something familiar… "Hige" thought Kiba. He started following the dieing scent down a street when the scent turned of to the right he read the sign **

"**Collin Dr"**

" **He's probably at the mall," thought Kiba. He sniffed the air again it was accompanied by the smell of Toboe too. 'So they came together'. Right then he heard a gun being fired at him. It happened so sudden that his wolf reflexes didn't even have time to react. The bullet had just barley hit the pierced the skin on his arm. He turned to face where the bullet had come from. There standing right in front of him was Quent and his half-breed Blue.  
**


	5. clueless

**Yes its true Hige has finally found out that Toboe's a girl…now for the others! Plus Quent and blue are in the story now and what have they brought with them? Guess you'll just have to find out… also about the nail comment I just thought I would say that not all girls talk about their nails and I'm living proof because I'm a girl and I don't talk about my nails…so there ya go…on with the story**

* * *

**Toboe and Hige **

**Toboe slowly turned around to face Hige. **

**True Hige didn't like the fact that one of his best friends lied to him about what gender she was but it didn't mean that they still weren't friends… 'I hope she doesn't start taking about her nails now,' thought Hige. He looked up at her and imagined seeing her checking her nails to see if they were broken. 'Bad thought very bad thought' Hige shook his head trying to forget that he had just imagined that.**

"**Listen Hige, I'm so sorry about letting you guys on that I was a guy it just kinda seemed necessary at the timebut I don't want you guys to treat me any different now," Toboe said on the verge of tears.**

"**Its okay I think…you did what seemed right," sighed Hige **

'**Today has been a very stressful day' Hige thought to himself**

'**He took it better than I thought he would,' Toboe thought to herself.**

"**You wouldn't by any chance be thinking of telling Tsume and Kiba… would you?" asked Toboe nervously while scratching her neck. Hige just starred at her.**

"**Of course I am! you honestly think I'm going to pass this up?" questioned Hige with a huge grin on his face.**

"**Well…I was hoping that you wouldn't, but that's giving you too much credit isn't it?" laughed Toboe**

**Hige muttered something under his breath.**

"**Should we go get Tsume now? Maybe if we give up with out a fight he'll go easy on us, " said Toboe as she winked at Hige.**

"**Yeah that's a good plan, I'll follow behind you because he won't get mad at you," chuckled Hige. Toboe just looked at him with a confused little wolf face.**

"**Why not?" replied Toboe. Hige just groaned and slapped his hand on his head. (It seems there's a lot of that going on lately).**

"**I'm not going to go into it, just think about it… he always goes easy on you and he cusses me out," Hige pouted.**

"**So you're giving me reason to believe that he likes me?" replied Toboe hopefully. **

"**Figure it out on your own, cause I'm not going to get in the middle of this," replied Hige sharply.**

"**Okay lets go find him," Toboe said as she got up. **

"**Ouch…"Toboe had forgotten about the broken rib.**

"**Broken rib?" replied Hige. Toboe looked up at him and shook her head yes. She started limping out of the dressing room with Hige supporting her…when Toboe and Hige were out of the dressing room area Toboe heard Hige say, **

"**Nice ass," Toboe's eyes went big.

* * *

**

**Tsume**

**Tsume heard someone coming his way and put his back up against the wall hoping to catch Hige and Toboe off Guard when he heard,**

"**Nice ass," he fell forward forgetting about sneaking up on them.**

"**Hige what the hell did you just say?" asked Tsume in an irritated voice. His eyes went big when he saw Hige's left arm on Toboe's shoulder.**

"**What have you guys been doing back there?" asked Tsume with his hands on his hips. **

"**Should we tell him Toboe?" asked Hige smiling. Toboe just starred at him with her biggest puppy eye look she could muster up, which begged him not to say anything. **

" **I was just helping Toboe pick out some cloths," sighed Hige at the thought of all his fun being spoiled.**

"**Oh really then why did I hear you say…" Tsume was interrupted when he felt a warm, soft hand go across his lips. He just stood there gazing into Toboe's eyes wondering what had possessed him to do that. Toboe quickly took her hand off of Tsume's lips not wanting to get him mad at her again. Toboe heard her stomach growling. 'Oh yeah I forgot that's the whole reason I left the box' she thought to herself. Hige and Tsume were just standing there staring at her.**

"**Umm guyz I don't know about you but I'm hungry," Toboe said blushing a little. **

"**Yeah me too!" replied Hige, rubbing his stomach. **

"**Come on Tsume," Toboe yelled behind her.**

**Toboe and Hige started walking out of Hot Topic when Toboe turned around and noticed that Tsume was just standing there starring at her. **

"**I think he's more hungry for you ass," Hige said into her ear and they both started to crack up. But Tsume was a wolf too and heard every word.**

"Hige I'm going to kill you!" yelled Tsume as he started to run at him. Right when Tsume was about to grab Hige's neck Toboe jumped in the way. Tsume didn't have time to stop so he just grabbed Toboe and did his best not to land on him. But it looked like that was going to happen anyways so he just grabbed a hold of Toboe and flipped him over. Tsume took the impact of the floor and just laid there a little dazed at what just happened. Toboe liked to had a heart attack from Tsume grabbing her, especially in that area.

**Toboe face was buried in Tsume's chest, with her eyes closed tightly and she was blushing badly. Tsume was exactly the same way except he wasn't blushing.**

"**Well looks like I was right Toboe, he is hungry for your ass!" laughed Hige. Tsume looked down 'so that's what I grabbed, nice ...very nice' **

"**Umm Tsume," whispered Toboe.**

"**Yeah?" he replied. It was a minute before Toboe continued on…**

"**Would I be offending you if I told you that I was a female?" laughed Toboe. **

**Tsume pulled Toboe up to his face and whispered in her ear, "really?" "Yeah," she whispered into his ear and nipped at it playfully. 'YES!' his mind screamed. Toboe leaned in close to Tsume's face to where he could feel her warm breath on his face. She just kept coming closer and closer until there lips meet. Toboe quickly parted from him, because she was just teasing him and she wanted to see how he would react. She stood up, and offered her hand to him. He accepted it.**

"**Lets go eat all this excitement has made me extremely hungry," pouted Hige. The truth was that he was missing Blue and watching those two really hurt.**

"**All right Hige!" Tsume and Toboe said in a unison. **

* * *

**Kiba**

"**What do you want! If you'll remember my pack and I saved your butt last time!" yelled Kiba now really pissed off.**

"**Are you the father!" Quent yelled.**

"**Father of what?" asked Kiba now really confused. **

"**This!" yelled Quent back as he pulled something from behind him. Which turned out being a young girl about the age offour with black colored hair like Blue's and her eyes where brown. **

**'Not a girl… a wolf' thought Kiba. 'The father has to be Hige'**

* * *

**I bet you guys weren't expecting that one where you? **


	6. Arcade

**D.C Talk: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Oh yeah about blue and Hige's daughter I've had that planned out for a while now I just didn't tell or put it in the summary because I didn't want to leave any clues, because then you'd have it all figured out and what fun would that be if you had it all figured out already? This should tell you guyz that you should be prepared for anything! Also I just thought I would point out that there are girls that enjoy the arcade just as much as guys once again I would fall into this category**

**(If you've read my bio you would already know that I'm a tomboy! )**

–**And thanx to all you guyz that have reviewed ;)**

* * *

**Hige, Toboe, & Tsume**

**The guyz (Even though Toboe's a girl I'm still going to say the guyz) were walking towards the food court. Toboe was in the middle of course with Tsume on her right and Hige on her left.**

* * *

**Hige**

**What place do I want to eat at? Hmm McDonalds –NO, Panda express –not in the mood, Subway- nah that's only for people on diets, I guess its Pizza then.**

* * *

**Tsume**

**This is embarrassing I couldn't even tell Toboe was a girl. I have to admit though I didn't think Toboe had it in her to make the first move… so I'm going to have to do something way better.**

* * *

**Toboe**

**NOOOO, anything but silence! What are they thinking about? If they were upset I wish they would say something, but then Tsume and Hige are…even immature. And Tsume what's up with him? All this time I figured that he would have been the first one to make a move…ohh, that's probably what he's thinking of… some way of getting me back. And Hige I already know what he's thinking about… FOOD.**

"**Hey Guys you want to grab some pizza?" asked Hige. Hige turned his head to stare at Toboe because he heard her cracking up.**

'**I knew it! I so knew it,' thought Toboe. 'So does this mean I'm right about Tsume too?' **

"**What?" questioned Hige. **

"**Nothing, its just I knew that you were thinking about food," Toboe said between laughs.**

"**Duh! Since when does he not think about food," Tsume said while he rolled his eyes and Toboe kept cracking up.**

"**You guyz are so mean," replied Hige as he walked up and ordered his pizza he turned around to face Toboe.**

'**Maybe if I apologize he'll buy me some pizza,' thought Toboe mischievously **

"**Hige I'm sorry," Toboe walked over and gave Hige a big hug. **

**Tsume just starred at Toboe with his mouth wide open till he saw Toboe wink at him and he figured out what was going on. So he decided he would mess with Hige too. **

'**Alright, score!' thought Hige when he turned around and looked at Tsume's jealous look. Which looked like this: He hand his hands on his hips while rolling his eyes. Hige just smiled and stuck his Tongue at him.**

" **Hige you're an idiot so just turn around and order your pizza," replied Tsume. After Hige paid for Toboe's and his meal it dawned on him that he had been set up. Toboe walked over to the table nearest to the arcade, and sat down. Hige soon joined her along with Tsume. Tsume sat to her right while Hige sat in front of her. Hige had gotten five slices of supreme with a cherry coke. Tsume had made a remark that Hige should have gotten a diet cherry coke after he ordered it. Tsume got five slices of pepperoni and a Pepsi. Toboe had gotten five slice of hamburger since she hadn't had a decent meal in days, Along with a Pepsi.**

"**Geez Toboe I didn't think you could eat that much considering that you're a girl and need to watch your figure," laughed Hige soon followed by Tsume.**

' **Oh you guyz are just so funny' thought Toboe. **

' **I guess this is their way of getting back at me for being a girl and not saying anything,' Toboe finished her last couple of bits before she got up and threw her trash away.**

"**Hey Tsume what's she doing?" asked Hige when he noticed that Toboe had passed them and kept going straight. **

"**Huh?" asked Tsume looking up at Hige while still trying to stuff his last bit of pizza into his mouth. Hige could see all the contents in Tsume's mouth and closed his eyes.**

"**Gross! No wonder she took off to the arcade," squealed Hige.**

"**Wait a second the arcade?" Hige said to himself. They both turned around to see Toboe walking towards the arcade.**

" **I think Toboe fits into the Tomboy category now," Hige said with Tsume shaking his head yes.**

"**Yea!" they both yelled as they followed Toboe into the arcade leaving their trash on the table. The arcade was dark of course with blue and green lights on. Hige was covering his sensitive wolf ears from the loud noises. Tsume was irritated with the loud noises too.**

"**Hey guyz over here!" Tsume and Hige looked to their left and saw a very hyper wolf jumping up and down trying to get them to come over.**

"**Remember to never get her anything carbonated again Hige," Tsume almost yelled into Hige's ear.**

"**Nah, I think you're wrong she's fun when she's hyper!" Hige yelled trying to be heard over the loud noises as he ran over to Toboe.**

**When Tsume caught up with Hige and Toboe they were already racing on one of those games that has like four people racing each other at the same time. **

"**Why did you start without me!" yelled Tsume pissed off that they had started with out him.**

"**Well we thought that you thought you were too good to race with us…" **

"**So we started it with out you" finished Toboe smiling. Tsume hadn't seen Toboe and Hige's expression since they both had their eyes nailed onto the screen both determined to beat the other. Tsume snuck behind Toboe's seat and quickly lifted her up and slide onto the seat and put Toboe on his lap. He placed his hands on the steering wheel and floored the gas.**

**Toboe looked up at Tsume and pouted, "I was doing just fine thank you very much," Tsume looked down at her for a second and grinned. Before he turned his gaze back to the screen.**

'**Meanie' Toboe thought to herself. When she remembered that she was sitting in Tsume's lap she started blushing. Hige looked over to where Toboe was and noticed that she was replaced with Tsume and Toboe in his lap turning a light red. Hige started chuckling to himself. **

"**Yes!" yelled Tsume when he crossed the finish line. Toboe jumped off Tsume's lap, closely followed by Tsume. Toboe was so excited that they had beaten Hige that she ran up and gave Tsume a hug. **

"**Thanks," she whispered into his ear. Distracting him so she could grab his wallet out of his back pocket, which she enjoyed doing. Tsume realized that Toboe was pulling something out of his back pocket.**

'**You know you want to' he thought as he smirked. **

**Toboe took off as soon as she got a good hold on the wallet. **

'**Muh ha ha! My plan worked, now off to Dance Dance revolution before Tsume catches me,' Toboe thought.**

'**Wait a second back pocket… isn't that where I put my… wallet!' Tsume thought.**

"**Toboe!" he yelled while Hige laughed so hard that he fell to the ground saying, **

"**You're a BIG sucker for Toboe!"**

* * *

**Kiba**

'**Hige is dead meat,' thought Kiba as he turned around running from Quent.**

'**He's not the father,' thought Quent**

'**I'll just follow him and figure out which one looks a lot like the kid,' he finished.**

'**Why isn't he shooting at me?' thought Kiba as he entered the malls entrance.**

'**I need to find Hige and warn the others,' Kiba started sprinting off in the direction that their scents were the strongest. When he came to the food court he traced their scent to the pizza place, then to the table. **

'**I think Toboe's scent goes to the…arcade?' thought Kiba as he walked into the arcade.**

' **There's Toboe,' he saw Toboe up on the dance dance revolution doing surprisingly good for only her third attempt at it. He sprinted over to them.**

"**I'll let you go if I get something in return," Tsume said with Toboe in a dead lock.**

"**Yeah right," laughed Toboe. Tsume lightly applied pressure not wanting to hurt her, but enough to get the point across.**

"**Okay, okay you win," replied Toboe.**

"**Good, okay lets see here… first give me my wallet back," Replied Tsume. Toboe handed the wallet back to him.**

"…**And be my girlfriend," Tsume finished and let go of her. Toboe spun around.**

"**Okay you've gotten my attention…I guess," replied Toboe and she placed a light kiss on his cheek.**

"**But I'm doing you a favor," laughed Tsume has he returned the kiss but this time on the lips craving more.**

"**What ever," replied Toboe when they broke apart. Tsume walked over to a machine and sat down leaning back against it for back support. Toboe walked over to where Tsume was now sitting down with legs pulled up to his chest, and pulled his legs apart and sat down in his lap. Tsume placed his arms around her.**

**Kiba had forgotten what he was there to do since he was watching Tsume and Toboe with a disturbed look on his face, until he heard some one call his name. He turned his eyes to Toboe "Hey Kiba". While Tsume starring at him with emotionless eyes, Kiba rushed over to them.**

"**Are you guys gay? Anyways I think Quent followed me here… you guys he had blue along with a…" said Kiba before he heard Quent**

" **Okay who here is the father!" yelled Quent. Hige and Tsume looked up at Quent. **

"**Father of what?" asked Tsume.**

**Hige had a scarred look on his face.**

**The reason why Toboe didn't look up at Quent was because she knew that she couldn't be the father to anything for obvious reasons. Sorry that this wasn't exactly the greatest chapter but number seven will be! So just hang in there.**

**- One last thing when ever you review for this chapter can you put in there what you think about Blue and Hige having a daughter. plus i know this chapter wasn't exactly the greastest but chapter 7 willbe better.I put Blue and hige's daughterin there because I thought that it would open up some interesting things in the story.**


	7. Chances that we take

D.C talk: hey guyz thanx for reviewing ;) this is probably going to be one of my better chapters for obvious reasons. I'm so excited we're finally getting some where and almost to the main point of the whole story so just stick with me.

**-D.C talk out**

* * *

"**Father of what?" asked Tsume.**

**Hige had a scarred look on his face. **

**Toboe was looking just as confused as everyone else. **

'**The tensions too high, someone's going to get hurt,' thought Toboe. **

**The truth was everyone felt the tension in the room. Gamers that normally minded their own business started coming over to dance dance revolution that Tsume and Toboe were leaning up against, trying to figure out why the guy dressed up like bounty hunter was yelling "Who's the father?" to some teenagers that had dazed looks on their faces.**

'**These humans need to mind their own damn business,' thought Tsume giving each person that looked at them a 'death' glare.**

"**Answer me!" yelled Quent.**

"**Well if we knew what the hell you were talking about then we might be able to answer your question," replied Tsume sarcastically. **

**Quent took his eyes off of Hige to look at the guy with silver hair that made the smart remark. Quent slowly step by step made his way over to Tsume trying to make him nervous. (Like that's going to happen). When Quent was standing right in front of Him he made eye contact with Tsume. **

**(Tsume's taller than Toboe, so Toboe's head is normally at Tsume's neck but since their setting down her head is only about two inches down from his eyes) **

**Toboe slumped down when Quent stopped right in front of them, **

"**Stand your ground," Tsume said sharply into her ear.**

**Since Quent had bad hearing he couldn't hear what Tsume had instructed Toboe to do.**

"**I suggest I get answers and no back talking," replied Quent while slowly pulling out a handgun and pointing it at Toboe. **

"**Are you the father of that?" asked Quent as he pointed at the little girl.**

'**Oh my Gawd!' thought Toboe as she looked to where Quent was pointing. Toboe's mouth dropped right open. Toboe examined the young wolf from top to bottom. When she examined the pup again she stopped at the eyes' She has to belong to Hige,' thought Toboe.**

**Toboe came back to reality when she felt Tsume nudge her with his elbow. She looked back at Quent and closed her mouth quickly before Quent could see that it had been open.**

"**No-no si…r…" choked Toboe. Quent just starred at her with a 'liar' look on his face.**

" **I have a hard time believing that one kid, she has eyes just like you," Quent was a little drunk at the moment, which affected his vision just a tad. When he found out that Blue was pregnant, he had been drunk ever since.**

" **Oh really? Then tell me how you think SHE got blue pregnant?" asked Tsume matter-of-factly.**

**Quent just held a confused look on his face. **

'**Well… I always thought he looked a little girly,' Quent thought to himself.**

" **Prove it," replied Quent. Quent looked back at Toboe and saw a horrified look on her face at what he was asking her to do.**

'**There's no way I could prove that an less I walked around naked-… NO WAY!' Toboe thought to herself. Now fearing for her pride, Toboe's face was flushed red. She could feel herself sweating. Almost on key she felt someone else's body heat rise… 'Calm down Toboe your just making the situation worse, besides a snowball has a better chance in hell before Tsume lets you walk naked in front of Quent…or would he?' while Toboe was deep in thought Quent just stood there grinning thinking what Toboe was just thinking. Tsume noticed the expression.**

"**No way…" Tsume said irritated. **

"**Well unless you can come up with another way of identifying that he's a female," replied Quent before he was cut off by Toboe **

"**Ask Hige, he was in the changing room with me and saw something's he shouldn't have," she finished.**

**Quent turned his attention back to Hige; he was about to ask Hige if it was true when he noticed his eyes… ' We have our culprit' Quent pointed the handgun at Hige's face, "you put my Blue through crap that she shouldn't have had to, and now your going to die!" yelled Quent not caring who heard him. Mean while the girl who worked at the arcade dialed up 911.**

"**NO!" yelled blue as she pulled at her collar trying to break loose. **

**(Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Blue is tied up to some game machine with her Daughter in her pup form)**

"**There's no freaking way he just going to let blue take care of the pup all by herself his he?" Toboe said not noticing she had said her thoughts aloud until Tsume replied,**

" **Looks that way," **

**Toboe mind was racing, 'need to help Hige…be strong not a runt…but what if I try and miss and get hurt in the process?' Toboe thought. She looked up at Tsume to try to see if she could read what was going on in his mind. Tsume had an actually worried face on for once…**

**(Oh come on guys I couldn't leave him emotionless)**

'**That settles it then' **

**Tsume felt Toboe starring at him so he looked down at her. Tsume could read her like an open book.**

"**Don't you even think about it!" he whispered sternly. Toboe starred right back into his eyes begging him to let her do it. Tsume couldn't stand the puppy eyed look so he glanced back at the trauma that was happing right before his eye.**

'**She won't do it…' he told to himself.**

**Toboe just continued to stare at him. **

'**He doesn't think I'll do it does he?' she questioned herself. Without a second thought Toboe leaped out of Tsume arms and raced quietly at Quent. **

**/DON'T TOBOE YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED/ blue yelled at her or more liked growled at her since she was in wolf form.**

**/I have to, for your daughter/ replied Toboe.**

**Toboe leaped into the air about to grab a hold of Quent's neck when he heard the young wolf jump at him he spun around and fired at Toboe.**

**Toboe yelped out in pain as she felt the cold hard bullet hit her on her side. Stunned she forgot her target and missed him completely; falling to Quent's right he took the opportunity and hit her on the side with the butt of his gun.**

"**Crack"**

**She hit the ground with such a force that she blacked out instantly.**

* * *

** - this time i think i'll wait i little while to up date so the more reviews i get the faster i up date or untill i get boared and up date, but either way i want you guys to review! -thanx**


	8. Showdown

**D.C talk: hey guyz I got boarded and you guyz told me that I had to up date so I up dated, also I need a name for a guy and a girl so if you have Any ideas then put it in your review, you'll find out why later.**

**-Thanx ;)**

* * *

**Toboe, Quent, and Hige**

**(Toboe had been in wolf form when she attacked Quent)**

**Lying on the ground lifeless beside Quent was Toboe. **

The only sign that she was still alive, was the small rising and falling of her chest, and the wheezing sound she made when she breathed in. A small puddle of blood was starting to form beside Toboe.

**Quent was too busy reloading his gun to notice Hige morph to his wolf form. Right when Quent was about to trigger the gun and end Toboe's short life, Hige jumped at his arm. Hige easily ripped through the old mans flesh exposing his veins and blood. **

"**Ahh… you damn wolf!" yelled Quent while he threw his gun into his left hand and started hitting Hige with the butt of the gun. Hige held on for Toboe's sake. He bit down harder into Quent's tender flesh getting revenge for Himself and Tsume. **

'**Tsume…I bet he's not too happy, he won't be able to do anything with Toboe for awhile,' thought Hige trying his best to not think about what Quent could have done to is best friend. Hige was tiring out fast with Quent hitting and kicking him. **

**Right when Hige was about to let go, when he noticed a white and gray wolf running to Toboe's and his rescue. **

* * *

**Tsume and Kiba**

"**Tsume go and untie Blue so she can help you get Hige and Toboe out of here, while I take out Quent," the white wolf said to the gray with an 'x' shaped scar on his chest.**

"**What about you? You'll get your ass beat up with out me," huffed Tsume.**

**The white wolf turned around to face the gray.**

"**I'll do fine on my own, besides we need to get out of here fast, I heard the lady over at the counter call the police," Kiba said sternly. **

* * *

**Tsume and blue**

**Tsume for once in his life did what he was told and sprinted over to blue. **

**/go help Toboe, I'll be fine/ blue growled when he approach her and her pup.**

**/ I need you to grab Hige, smart one/ he growled back, he bit down on the spiked collar with all his jaw power. Tsume felt a sour taste in his mouth, he looked down and noticed blood flowing down his muzzle; the spikes had punctured his mouth.**

'**Shit' thought Tsume. He finally broke through the collar.**

**/grab Hige and when ever we find a place to stop your going to answer all my questions about the kid/ Tsume growled before rushing over to Toboe's aid.**

* * *

**Blue and Hige**

**Blue ran behind a machine that was deserted and changed back to her human illusion. Blue rushed over to her daughter that was in her true form. Blue gently picked her up and put her in her over sized pocked on her black jacket. Then sprinted over to her mate.**

'**He's a mess,' thought blue to herself when she saw Hige's fur stained with blood.**

"**Hige come on we need to get out of here," blue said to him while she pulled on his collar with all her strength trying to get him onto his feet. Hige forced his legs to respond and he slowly got up onto his feet.**

**/Blue is that…my daughter/ asked Hige softly.**

"**Uh huh," replied Blue while she shook her head yes.**

**/can I see her/ Asked Hige.**

"**Later, right now we need to get out of here while we still can," Blue replied while she let the now human looking Hige lean on her, as they slowly made their way out of the arcade.**

* * *

**Tsume and Toboe**

"**Oh my Gawd," Tsume whispered to himself when he approached Toboe. It really pained him to see his girlfriend lying on the ground almost lifeless.**

"**He's going to pay, I promise you that," Tsume whispered to her hoping that she might have heard him in her unconscious state. Tsume scanned her wounds with his gold eyes.**

'**Nothing life threatening, so why did she black out?' Tsume thought to himself after he was through surveying the wounds. He traced his pointer finger around the bullet wound inspecting it. **

"**But it needs to come out before it gets infected," he whispered. As gently as Tsume could manage he wrapped his arms around Toboe's seemingly lifeless body. **

* * *

**Quent and Kiba**

"**All of you are going to pay for not protecting my blue from that HIGE!" stormed Quent as him and Kiba were fighting. **

'**The guys got game,' thought Kiba as he looked at his arm that was now oozing with blood from where the bullet had grazed. **

'**I wonder how the others are doing,' thought Kiba.**

'**Better wait till I'm facing their direction, I don't want to turn my back on him not even for a second…' he finished.**

**He charged at Quent but right when he was about to run into him at full force he swerved to Quent's left. Catching him off guard Kiba went behind him then charged again at full force and jumped onto his back shoving him forward.**

'**Don't want to bit him seriously, because then that would give the humans a good reason to put my pack and me in jail…or worse…put down,' Kiba shuttered at the thought of him and the pack being put in jail, no wide open space's instead a restricted concrete room. **

'**Tsume and me wouldn't last one day locked up,' thought Kiba.**

'**Where is Tsume anyways,' before he looked for his pack mate he looked down at Quent who was a little dazed at the thought of a wolf out smarting him. Kiba looked over to where his comrade/best friend Toboe had fallen, trying to locate the two. Instead of Toboe there he saw Tsume just standing there looking at him with emotionless eyes…**

* * *

**Tsume**

**Kiba looked back at him with horrified eyes, almost as if they were asking 'where's Toboe!' **

* * *

**Kiba and Tsume**

**He sprinted over to Tsume not caring anymore if he had his back towards Quent. "Where's Toboe he's not…- he's not dea-…," Kiba tried to say but couldn't bring himself to the thought of Toboe being gone again. **

'**Not again… I –I wasn't there to save him last time…-' he asked himself. Before Tsume replied. **

"**Of course not! …Can we leave now?" Tsume said. Kiba detected a little hint of worry in Tsume's voice but he knew that Tsume was masking his deep concern for the young wolf.**

"**Well I'm not really done with him yet. Plus he's just going to keep coming back again until he's killed Hige and gotten Blue and the pup too, but the packs wounded so we should hide till we've healed and gotten some rest…you look tired Tsume," Kiba said just now noticing that his friend looked exhausted.**

"**I think today has been a bit overwhelming…finding out about some things and chasing Hige and Toboe around the mall." Tsume said before he was interrupted, "What things you've just found out about? And why were you chasing each other around the mall? Are you guyz pups all of a sudden?" asked Kiba now extremely confused. **

"**I'll tell you later but right now we need to go round up the girls and figure out who stays at who's apartment," replied Tsume.**

**Kiba and Tsume were both in their human illusion as they were walking out of the arcade. Tsume had his hands in his pockets while Kiba looked at him with a confused look.**

"**Go round up the girls? Hige and Toboe aren't girls…" replied Kiba matter-of –factly **

**Tsume just closed his eyes and shook his head**

'**Wouldn't you like to know…' he thought to himself.**


	9. Complicated

D.C talk: hey guyz I thought that you should know that I'm probably

Not going to up date as fast because of my other fanfiction that I

Just started. But I promise that I will still continue to up date a lot…

* * *

Tsume and Kiba

" So where did you hide Toboe?" Kiba questioned Tsume.

"In a dressing room at Hot Topic," replied Tsume casually.

Kiba stopped walking and turned around to stare at Tsume with his emotionless eyes.

"You did what?" Kiba said.

"Don't get cute Kiba, you heard me so I'm not going to repeat myself," replied Tsume, as he started walking towards Hot Topic again. Not really caring if Kiba followed him.

"He hides him in a dressing room…" Kiba said to himself sarcastically.

Tsume overheard him and replied, "Its not that bad of a hiding spot,"

Kiba quickened his pace when he thought about who might have already seen the young bloody wolf just lying around in a changing room.

When Tsume and Kiba walked over into Hot Topic, Tsume ran over to the dressing room he had hid Toboe in…

"Here it is," Tsume said over his shoulder to Kiba. Tsume grabbed the top of the dressing rooms door and pulled himself up to get the crap scarred at him. He had picked out the wrong door.

"Shit," Tsume said.

The girl turned around to find a guy about 18 looking at her. 'It's a good thing I've already got my cloths on,' she thought to herself.

"I know you want some of this but you're just not my type, so just go away," she said to Tsume. She got angry when she noticed Tsume's startled expression changed to a 'you've got to be kidding me' expression.

"In your dreams, besides I've already got a girlfriend and she's way hotter than you and she's not as stuck up… so just go right back to starring at yourself in the mirror," replied Tsume as he jumped down.

Kiba just starred at him, "Wrong door?"

"Defiantly the wrong door," replied Tsume over his shoulder. Kiba could have sworn that he had seen a smile on Tsume's face.

'Nah, it's probably just the light,'

"This is it I can smell her," Kiba heard Tsume say.

" You had better hope so," replied Kiba ready to get out of there.

Tsume jumped up to the top of the dressing room again and reached down to unlock it. The door swung open with Tsume still hanging on until he dropped down and walked inside, Kiba followed him. When Kiba turned into the dressing room he noticed that his friends mood had changed for the worse.

'Can't play around with him anymore," Kiba thought to himself.

" How does he look?" asked Kiba concerned that something was wrong since Tsume hadn't said anything.

" He's not a he,…"replied Tsume as he examined Toboe's wounds.

"Umm yeah sure…whatever," replied Kiba thinking that Tsume was just pulling his leg for whatever reason.

"I'm not messing around… that's Hige, remember," Tsume said emotionless.

It was a few seconds before Tsume answered Kiba's original question.

"Nothing too serious, but I'm starting to get a little concerned about the bullet wound…it needs to get out before it gets infected," he finished.

"Okay, as soon as we find Blue and Hige…then we'll take it out," Kiba said.

Tsume pulled out his knife, "No, it needs to be done now," Tsume said sternly which left no room to argue.

"Just be careful," replied Kiba as he pulled off his jacket and put beside Toboe.

"I'll be a gentle as I can," Kiba heard Tsume say but Kiba knew that he was directing it towards Toboe.

* * *

Hige and Blue

"We need to go find the guys," blue said to Hige

"Okay, I've gotten their scent," replied Hige.

Hige sniffed the air again the smell looked like it was coming from the direction of Hot Topic.

"Hot Topic…their at Hot Topic," replied Hige. They slowly entered the store and walked in the direction of Toboe's scent that was heavy in the air.

Right when Hige and Blue turned into Toboe's dressing room they say Tsume stick his sharp knife into Toboe and retrieve the bullet. Toboe let out a yelp of pain, when out of nowhere she came out of her coma like state. Everybody just starred at her like she had just been raised from the grave.

Toboe put her hand on her head rubbing her head in a circular motion, when she noticed that it was quiet she looked forward to see Tsume starring right back at her his eyes were shining for once and looked happy to see her she turned her head to see Kiba, Hige, and Blue starring at her the same way.

She turned her attention back at Tsume who was cleaning his blade off on Kiba's jacket then he slid it right back in its place.

"I wasn't hit that bad was I…" she said put it came out into a whisper.

Tsume turned his head back to her and closed his eyes shacking his head 'no'

"No, you just gave us a scare that's all…" Tsume replied.

"Ohh…I feel like I was ran over a truck though," Toboe finished with all the strength she had left. She suddenly felt herself slowly falling backwards.

'Crap,' Toboe thought when she couldn't even keep herself balanced.

She closed her eyes waiting for the hard impact of hitting the changing rooms bench…but she never felt it instead she felt herself go forward and run into something warm.

'Huh?' Toboe opened her eyes to see that Tsume had grabbed her and was holding onto her tight.

"Just go back to sleep Toboe, I'll wake you up when we get to someone's apartment," Tsume said gently.

"Okay," Toboe said before she went forward again and fell asleep in Tsume's chest with his right arm holding her in position.

"So who goes to whose apartment?" asked Tsume.

"We'll all go to my apartment," replied Kiba.

* * *

Well I hope you guyz enjoyed it…oh yeah and please review ;) 


	10. Fall to pieces

D.C talk: I'm not going to give out any spoilers…so just be

Prepared for anything in the next three chapters. No wolf

Is save from me! ;)

Oh yeah and please review…that's all…

* * *

**After everybody got to Kiba's apartment. **

**After Kiba had unlocked the door everybody went in. Kiba's apartment was 1,600 sq. ft. on the right was the small kitchen area with a bar. The living room had a medium sized TV with a PS 2 hooked up, with a long couch. To the left was a hall way that lead to Kiba's bedroom.**

"**Okay umm…Hige and blue, you guys and your daughter can have my bed," said Kiba. **

"**Tsume, you and Toboe can sleep on the couch,"**

"**Where are you going to sleep?" asked Hige, as blue started walking towards bed.**

"**I'll sleep on the floor," replied Kiba like it wasn't a big deal.**

"**Okay, but it's your call," said Hige as he made his way towards the bed.**

"**And Blue," yelled Kiba.**

"**Yeah," was her replied.**

"**In the morning you can tell us what happened," said Kiba.**

"**Gotcha," replied Blue.**

**Tsume walked over to the couch while carrying the sleeping Toboe.**

**Tsume placed her down on the couch, and started shacking her lightly trying to wake her up.**

"**Toboe," he said after she wouldn't wake up.**

"**Huh?" replied Toboe as she opened one of her eyes.**

"**You need get cleaned off before you go to sleep," replied Tsume.**

"**Uhh…yeah," replied Toboe groggily. She slowly sat up and rubbed her hand on her head in a circular motion trying to wake up.**

**Tsume just sat there watching her before he asked, **

"**Do you want me to get you a Tylenol?"**

"**Please," she replied as she slowly stated to stand on her feet, shacking. **

**Tsume finally noticed that she needed some help getting to the bathroom, and didn't want to bother him by asking.**

**He walked over to her and picked her up easily. 'She needs to gain some weight,' he thought to himself.**

"**All you needed to do was ask," he said simply.**

"**I didn't want to bother you," she replied lamely. **

**He put her back down again and flipped on the light switch before he walked off to go find the Tylenol. **

**Toboe bent down to look for a washcloth in the cabinet. Once she found one she turned on the facet and ran the washcloth through the cold water. Toboe rubbed the soap onto the washcloth. She lifted up her shirt so she could clean the bullet wound. Scar tissue was starting to form there to too. **

"**Great," she whispered. **

**Tsume walked in on her while she was examining the wound.**

" **Is it scaring over?" he asked as he handed her the Tylenol. **

"**Yeah unfortunate," replied Toboe.**

"**At least it didn't get infected," he replied as he leaned on the doorframe with his hands on his hips.**

**Toboe looked down at the wound again, he was right the bullet wasn't there and it wasn't infected thanks to him.**

**Toboe walked over to him grinning.**

**She wrapped her arms around him while saying thanks.**

"**It was nothing," replied Tsume as he embraced her.**

"**Besides…" Tsume said, Toboe looked up at him waiting for him to finish, "I couldn't let you die yet, I haven't even gotten to sleep with you…yet," replied Tsume grinning.**

"**Yeah you would say something like that wouldn't you?" replied Toboe with a smile on her face noticing that he was flirting with her. **

"**I don't know, if I want to sleep with a dirty dog," replied Toboe smiling.**

" **Especially I dirty dog that can't control himself, if you know what I mean," finished Toboe.**

"**Oh please don't banish me from the couch," replied Tsume laughing.**

"**Hey wait a second I can to control myself," he finished.**

**He gently pushed her out of the bathroom, right when he was about to shut the door his head popped out…**

"**Don't go to sleep with out me," Tsume said.**

"**I won't," replied Toboe. 'I won't' she finished in her head.**

**Toboe walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a cup, she turned to turn on the facet to fill her glass. Water slowly poured into the cup.**

'**So he's taking a shower,' she thought. She swallowed the Tylenol soon followed by the icy cold water. Toboe walked over to the couch, and slowly pulled of her combat boots. She placed them beside the couch so hopefully Tsume wouldn't trip over them. She looked in the direction of the bathroom wondering if he was on his way back yet, when she noticed Kiba walking towards her. He gracefully sat down on the couch beside her. The moonlight was poking through the window, shining down on Kiba.**

'**Wow, he looks really hot when the moon shines on him,' thought Toboe.**

'**Why does he have that dazed look on his face?' Kiba asked himself.**

'**Whoa, stop it Toboe you already have a boyfriend….' Her mind told her.**

'**Ahh man, this is when Tsume really becomes a burden,' Toboe thought as she started laughing.**

"**What is it do I have something on my face," Kiba asked.**

"**No…No- it isn't you," said Toboe almost choking on her words as she laughed.**

"**So what do you want to ask me?" asked Toboe.**

"**I know this is going to sound stupid but Tsume said earlier that you were a female…stupid right?" asked Kiba. It was a couple of seconds before Toboe replied.**

**Toboe turned her head and replied, "Not really, because I am," while blushing.**

**Toboe turned her head back around when she heard a 'thud', to find that Kiba had fallen off the couch.**

"**Kiba!" Toboe said. Her head went over the side of the couch to check if Kiba was okay.**

"**Are you okay?" asked Toboe concerned. Kiba just starred back at her, with blue eyes that were full of life. The moonlight hugged onto Toboe's figure reminding him of Cheza.**

'**Damn she looks hot in the moonlight,' thought Kiba. **

**He couldn't help himself. Toboe's face was too close to his for safe measures, so he raised his head up to Toboe's when their lips came together.**

**Kiba opened his eyes to see Toboe's eyes wide. Kiba smiled on the inside at her facial expression. He knew on the inside that Toboe just thought he was hot nothing more, and that he was giving her what Tsume didn't show a whole lot. So he broke apart from her praying that Tsume hadn't seen anything. He looked back at Toboe to find her head turned to the left, looking terrified.**

'**Oh please no…' his mind screamed.**

**He turned his head to the direction that she was looking at, already knowing what lay ahead. **

**Tsume was just standing there with his icy cold eyes starring at them. Kiba knew that Tsume was hiding how hurt he was.**

'**I should have known Kiba was too much of a temptation,' Tsume thought bitterly.**

"**Tsume it's not what you think," Toboe said her voice trembling. **

**Kiba walked over to Tsume, "Tsume I- I'm sorry it was an accident," Kiba apologized. **

**Toboe just stood there starring at Tsume praying that he would accept Kiba's apology.**

**Put just like Toboe predicted Tsume smashed his fist into Kiba's face. **

**Kiba fell back a couple of steps before he charged at Tsume and smashed his fist into Tsume's face. Both had blood trickling down their faces. Then Kiba turned into his wolf form and began attacking Tsume. One of his blows made Tsume hit the ground with a strong force knocking the breath out of him. **

**Kiba jumped onto him, Tsume put his arms up blocking Kiba's blows. Tsume finally had enough and turned into a wolf too. They both started circling each other sizing the other up. Toboe finally had enough and tried her hand at getting them to stop. She rushed over to them, but still giving them their space. Both males look up at her looking irritated even in wolf form.**

"**Guys stop, this is stupid," yelled Toboe on the verge of tears.**

**/Stay out of this / they said in unison.**

**They started up again, Kiba jumped up at Tsume. Tsume dodged it, and spun around and bit hard into Kiba's leg making it gush out with blood. Kiba howled out in pain. And returned the action by biting Tsume on his leg and slashing out at him scratching Tsume's 'x' shaped scar Making him cry out in pain. Toboe lost count on how many wounds they put on each other after a while all Toboe saw was a big mass of blood going everywhere. **

"**Stop it!" yelled Toboe bursting out in tears. Tsume and Kiba only stopped for a second to stare at her before they started up again.**

**Toboe couldn't take it any more so she ran over to the door and unlocked it and ran out.**


	11. Tsume's sleepless night

**D.C talk:** **Some questions and comments have come up on the reviews, so I thought I would answer them…**

**Wolfzmasterz: I hope the other story u were talking about is witchcraft and wolves.**

**D.C talk: sorry, but witchcraft and wolves was written by Rakuen seeker. The story that I have just recently posted is Losing grip but I'm not sure that I'm going to continue it, but I'll change my mind if people want me to continue.**

**Another question from Wolfzmasterz: When are you gonna brake it to Kiba that Toboe is a girl?**

**D.C talk: you people like ruining my fun or something /pouts/ already been done, btw I hope you liked the conflict between Tsume and Kiba ;)**

**Jinks: this is the first fic I've read where Hige and Blue have a child and I think it's about time.**

**D.C talk: I definitely agree, not to mention that my fic is the only one that Tsume and Toboe … Cover's mouth …and thanx for all the positive reviews jinks ;)**

**/Talks to everyone now/ D.C talk: I also love all you guys that reviewed me! ;)**

**D.C talk: FYI Riza is the name of Blue and Hige's daughter. And yes I know that I stole the name off of Fullmetal Alchemist but since I don't know any Japanese name's I decided to steal from one of the best anime shows ever!**

* * *

**After Toboe was a couple of Blocks away from Kiba's apartment she slowed down to a walk. **

' **I'll go back later; right now I need some fresh air. And hopefully they will have calmed down,' Toboe thought.**

**Toboe started looking at all the buildings that she passed. Toboe just followed the road letting it take her where ever. **

* * *

**Kiba and the others**

**Kiba was sitting on the couch starring at the window hoping to see Toboe returning. **

**Tsume leaning up against the bar looking outside too, with his arm crossed.**

"**Its getting late, she should be back by now," Tsume said.**

**It was a while before Kiba replied, **

"**Just give her a little time, she's been through a lot today," Kiba sighed.**

**Kiba turned around to face Tsume, but Tsume just turned his head and closed his eyes. Kiba eyed him up and down taking in all the damage he had done to his rival. (Or at least his rival for Toboe and leadership) Tsume's right leg was patted down with dried blood, and he had a couple of cuts and scratches from where Kiba had clawed him. But what really caught his attention was Tsume's scar that had reopened and was a deep crimson color.**

'**Ouch,' Kiba thought to himself when he saw the scar.**

"**What are you starring at!" yelled Tsume. Kiba came out of his thoughts and realized that he had been starring.**

"**Nothing," replied Kiba as he turned back around focusing his attention back on the window.**

**Tsume Quickly turned around when he heard footsteps outside the apartment.**

**The door to the apartment slowly opened to revile a teenager with short strawberry colored hair and brown eyes.**

"**Is it safe to come in?" asked Toboe.**

"**It depends on your definition of safe," replied Kiba sarcastically. **

**Toboe slowly walked into the apartment and shut the door behind her.**

**Toboe noticed Tsume over at the bar starring at her. **

'**They sure did get banged up badly,' though Toboe.**

**Toboe didn't care what Tsume would think, and ran up to him and embraced him, and to her and my surprise he hugged her back.**

"**I'm sorry Tsume," whimpered Toboe into Tsume's chest. Tsume pulled back from her. Toboe looked up at him wondering if he had gotten mad at the thought of the past events, but instead of a facial expression of irritation he had pain written clearly on his face.**

"**Sorry," replied Toboe forgetting that Kiba had ripped open the 'x' shaped scar.**

' **I know how that feels,' thought Toboe as she recalled when she had reopened her scar. **

**She walked into the bathroom to grab two towels and two washcloths. Then ran the washcloths through the facet getting them wet, and then rang them out so they were just damp instead of being soaked. She quickly made her way back into the living room, and walked up to Tsume and handed him a washcloth and towel. He muttered a 'thanks', Toboe walked over to Kiba and handed him the remaining items.**

**Toboe walked over to the couch and removed her Spiked choker and combat boots on the side of the couch. Then laid down and quickly drifted into sleep.**

**About an hour later Tsume went over to the couch. He removed his boots, and took out his sunglasses not wanted to lie on them. After thinking over whether he should remove his earrings he decided it would be better remove them. **

**He limped over to closet down the hall, which Kiba had told him about earlier and pulled out a blanket. He slowly made his way over to the couch and Toboe, not wanting to wake her up since she had a stressful day. He inch by inch lowered himself down onto the couch. Trying to push the thoughts of that happened earlier out of his mind. Tsume grabbed the blanket and covered himself and Toboe with it, and fell asleep.**

* * *

**5:45 P.M.**

'**Why is it cold? I could have sworn that I covered Toboe and me in a blanket…' Tsume thought.**

* * *

**6:10 P.M.**

**Tsume was starting to shiver. ' I know I put that damn blanket over us,' Tsume thought. Tsume shifted back and opened his eyes to come face to face with the culprit. **

"**Toboe!" Tsume said a little too loud.**

**Toboe shifted a little in her sleep with the green blanket covering her face.**

'**Shit!' thought Tsume thinking that he had wakened her up. **

* * *

**6:14 P.M.**

'**She sure is a heavy sleeper,' after Tsume finally convinced himself that she wasn't awake he gently pulled some of the blanket away from Toboe but still leaving her some. Tsume rolled back over onto the other side and soon drifted off to sleep again.**

* * *

**7:45 P.M.**

**Tsume was starting to get cold again.**

"**Don't tell me she did it again," groaned Tsume as he flipped over again to see Toboe covered in the green blanket again. He grabbed some of the blanket again, and fell asleep once more. Just to get the blanket stolen again.**

* * *

**9:15 P.M.**

**Blue had been used to getting up early because she usually had to tend to the pup. And sure enough Riza was wide-awake waiting patiently for her mother to get up. **

"**All right all right, I'm up," Blue said groggily. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She turned and looked behind her to see her mate sleeping peacefully with his mouth open sucking in huge mouthfuls of air. Blue laughed on the inside at the sight. When Blue took her daughters hand in hers and walked out of the bedroom Riza asked her, "Mommy who was that guy?"**

**Blue stopped walking at the question and looked down at her daughter who made eye contact with her. **

"**He is your dad," replied Blue.**

"**Okay then lets go back and get daddy," replied Riza turning around tugging at her mom's hand trying to get her to follow her. Riza turned back around to see what the problem was.**

"**Let him sleep dear," replied Blue as she reached down to ruffle her daughter's hair. They made their way back down the hallway. The first thing she saw was Tsume and Toboe sharing the same couch.**

'**Awe…they look so sweet,' thought Blue. 'But it doesn't look like Tsume got to much sleep,' Blue was laughing at the sight of Tsume, the Tsume actually letting some one steal his blanket and share the same sleeping area. **

"**She's tamed him," whispered Blue into Riza's ear. Riza made a short little chuckle. **

**Blue went in closer to get a look at Tsume and Toboe. Tsume's face held an irritated look on it. And you couldn't even see Toboe's face because she was buried in the blanket. **

" **I'll save you Tsume," Blue whispered, she reached out and shook Toboe on the shoulder. **

* * *

**A minute later:**

"**Toboe wake up!" Blue whispered into Toboe's ear, still trying to wake her.**

**Toboe just turned over and was now facing Tsume.**

'**Ahh!' Blue's mind screamed. **

* * *

**Two minutes later:**

**Blue finally came up with a plan,**

"**Toboe, Tsume's leaving you for some biker chick…" Blue whispered into her ear confident that her plan would work this time. And sure enough Toboe jolted up. "Where? Where did he go? Just wait till I get my hands on him! I knew that this was going to happen," Toboe said.**

"**Toboe…I was just playing around look he's right there beside you protecting you from the vicious Kiba," whispered Blue as she pointed at the White wolf off in the corner sleeping.**

"**Ohh…he looks like a big threat all right," replied Toboe grinning when she turned around to face Blue.**

"**Well last night he was," replied blue laughing.**

**Toboe stopped grinning, "You heard all that?" replied Toboe now frowning.**

"**Its kinda hard not to hear two males fighting," replied Blue.**

"**What's done is done, anyways I was wondering if you wanted to join Riza and me for breakfast at McDonalds, and let Tsume get some rest," finished Blue.**

**Toboe looked down to see a Tsume that looked like he had a hard night.**

"**Opps," replied Toboe as she slid the blanket off herself and onto Tsume. **

**Tsume was used to freezing by now and coiled up like a viper when Toboe laid the blanket on top of him. Toboe jumped of the couch and slid into her combat boots on with her back facing the couch, right in the middle of putting the choker on she felt something from behind her grab her Ass.**

"**Ahh!" yelled Toboe "I'm being attacked!" Toboe started laughing when she turned around to see Tsume's eyes crack open.**

"**What are you talking about?" Tsume said groggily. **

"**You where grabbing my butt," replied Toboe starting to crack up again.**

"**Sorry about that…it's just a reaction," replied Tsume grinning. **

**Toboe grabbed the pillow that she had been sleeping on and threw it at him, hitting him in the face.**

"**I was just playing…but I did get a little jumpy about you getting up," finished Tsume before he closed his eyes again. **

* * *

**Ten minutes later:**

**Toboe quickly made for the door hoping not to get caught. Since she thought Tsume was fast asleep. With Blue and Riza right behind her, she was turned the knob to the right when she heard,**

"**And just where are you going?" asked someone behind her. Toboe turned around to see Tsume still lying where she left him but he had his eyes open.**

"**To McDonalds to get some breakfast…do you want me to pick you up anything?" asked Toboe.**

"**Yeah a number one," he said before conking out again.**

**When Toboe, Blue, and Riza were all out of the room Toboe said,**

"**Tsume works in mysterious ways…" everybody nodded in agreement.**

* * *

**-Sorry guyz if I made any errors, its 11:40 P.M. and I'm tired, hope you liked it and got a good laugh too…**

**- D.C talk out **

**  
**


	12. Obvious

**D.C Talk: the long awaited chapter. Finally we're getting somewhere!**

**Reviews are still wanted! **

**-D.C talk out**

* * *

**Blue, Toboe, and Riza**

**Right after Toboe and everybody had eaten their food.**

"**Are you sure that you're ready to tell everybody about what happened?" Toboe Questioned once Riza had ran off to play at the inside playground.**

"**Yeah, you guys deserve to know what happened since you're my pack," replied Blue as she looked down at her hands that were kitted together, and pulled them apart. **

**Toboe grabbed Blue hands and placed them in her own. Blue looked up into Toboe's shimmering brown eyes that were full of spirit. **

'**I hope she always stays this way,' thought Blue.**

"**Blue…" Toboe said as she starred into Blue's cool blue eyes, " If you're not ready then I don't want you to tell me,"**

"**No, I want to tell you Toboe. I want to be close to you like a sister. And I want you to develop a relationship with Riza. Like a aunt and a niece would," replied Blue with her eyes shining.**

**Toboe just stood there starring at her, awe struck, 'well it's kinda hard to say no when she looks at you like that,' thought Toboe before she replied.**

" **What the heck, sure I'll be the kids Aunt," Toboe said smiling.**

"**Thanks," replied blue half smiling.**

"**Okay lets see her where to start… well I'll start after Hige and I did it," Blue started, blushing a little.**

'**Ew, I forgot that she slept with Hige,' thought Toboe trying not to make a disgusted face.**

" **The next morning after all the action I felt sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom, and you can figure out the rest. And later that day I had an increasing appetite and started yelling at Hige," Blue said trying to recall all that had happened. **

"**Hige told me that I should go to see a doctor to see what was wrong, but I already knew what was wrong. So I took off and went to go find Quent. After I was five months pregnant my stomach was swollen and Quent finally found out. He would take off a lot at night to go get a drink, I remember that I had to go pick him up in the truck because he would go get himself so drunk that he would pass out," Toboe noticed that Blue was having a hard time.**

" **I also had to give birth alone…." **

**Blue looked up into Toboe's eyes that were swollen and about to drain with a watery liquid.**

"**But its okay Toboe… every thing turned out okay, I didn't have any complications, and Quent helped me raise Riza," said blue reassuring. **

" **And Toboe don't you ever put your self into a mess like that, you tell me if you get pregnant and I'll be there to help you," Finished Blue sternly.**

**Toboe got up from her side of the table and sat down on Blue's side and hugged her. **

"**But Toboe you need to watch yourself with Tsume. See the difference between Tsume and Hige is that if Tsume got out of control then there's nothing you can do. But with Hige I could just beat him up," laughed Blue.**

**Toboe looked up at her with worried eyes at what she had just said.**

**Blue noticed that she had approached the subject wrong and quickly put in,**

"**But I doubt that will happen," finished Blue.**

**Toboe just looked of into the distance meditating on Blue's words.**

'**I should have just kept my mouth shut on that one, now she's going to be petrified of Tsume and he's going to be one pissed off wolf, thought blue as she sighed on the inside.**

**Blue broke the silence by saying, "We should probably get back,"**

**Toboe was looking at the ground when out of the blue she said,**

"**Blue? You don't think Tsume would do something like that without my permission do you?" asked Toboe.**

"**No, of course not," replied Blue, but truth be told she didn't really know the answer.**

**Toboe turned her head back towards Blue and said,**

"**Do you think he loves me?" questioned Toboe innocently.**

"**Of course he does…" Blue was about to finish but Toboe interrupted.**

"**Like a mate…" replied Toboe softly, blushing.**

'**Ohh…' thought Blue**

**Blue slapped her hand on her head.**

"**Toboe I'm not an expert on these things but I'm pretty sure he does I mean lets think about that for a moment… first off he likes you, that's a miracle in its self because how many people does Tsume treat half way decent? And to tell you that he cares for you is another huge sign. Take last night as a prime example he fought Kiba…" Blue said before Toboe interrupted.**

"**That's not that big of a deal, they were just fighting," replied Toboe casually. **

**Blue had just about all the stupidity she could take in one day; she grabbed Toboe's shoulders and shook her lightly.**

"**Toboe! Of course it was a big deal! Don't you know what they were fighting about?" Blue said kinda loud.**

**Toboe just shook her head and replied, "Wasn't it just because Kiba kissed me?" asked Toboe with a confused look on her face.**

"**Don't you know anything about wolf behavior?" asked Blue sarcastically. **

**Toboe just smiled embarrassingly, while she scratched the back of her neck.**

"**Toboe! Tsume was fighting Kiba because he was letting Kiba know that you belonged to him," Blue said matter-of-factly.**

"**I said that to begin with, Tsume was just letting Kiba know that I was his girlfriend," replied Toboe.**

"**Wrong, he doesn't just think of you as a girlfriend! I'm sure that's what the fight started off as, but it turned out that Tsume was fighting Kiba for future mating rights," Finished Blue thinking that Toboe understood know.**

**(Ha, yeah right!)**

"**But why would he have to fight for that?" questioned Toboe.**

"**Toboe…" sighed Blue, "Kiba is the alpha, the male alpha pares up with the female alpha. And since there are only two females in this pack that makes me the alpha, since I'm older and stronger than you. But since I've already paired up with Hige that only leaves you left. So Tsume was fighting for you when he challenged Kiba," Finished Blue now out of breath.**

"**Get it now?" blue asked once she had inhaled a deep breath.**

"**Yeah," Toboe answered, with a dazed look on her face of the thought that Tsume had fought for her to be his mate.**

"**Something bothering you?" asked Blue since Toboe hadn't said anything and her face held a puzzled look on it.**

"**Blue… I was wondering does our kind have any way of marking each other as a mate?" asked Toboe. **

**Blue took of her jacket; she had a bluish black tank top underneath. And pointed to the two spots were her skin had been punctured. **

"**Can I touch it?" asked Toboe acting like a curious little pup.**

"**Sure," Blue replied wondering what was so fascinating about it.**

**Toboe softly circled the scar with her pointer finger tracing it.**

**Blue took her hand and gave a little tour.**

"**These two sports were made with Hige's two canine teeth," Blue said before Toboe had time to ask the question. While the two wolves were discussing the scar, Riza came up out of nowhere.**

"**Mommy can we go now?" asked Riza.**

**Blue and Toboe hadn't seen her coming and jumped up off the seat and grabbed onto each other. Riza chuckled at the sight.**

"**Did I scare Toboe and you mommy?" asked Riza smiling.**

**Blue and Toboe just nodded a 'yes' with little sweat drops going down the back of their heads.**

"**Yeah sure let me go order Tsume's meal then we'll leave," promised Blue.**

'**I don't want to go back yet,' Toboe thought to herself.**

**When Blue came back with Tsume's meal she asked,**

"**You ready Toboe?"**

"**Umm, Blue I'm not ready to go back if you know what I mean," Toboe replied gazing of into the distance.**

"**Yeah sure we can go back later," replied Blue.**

"**No, you need to take Tsume's food back. Plus I need a little time to think by myself," Finished Toboe now looking at Blue.**

"**Toboe can I go withs you?" asked Riza pronouncing with wrong while pulling on Toboe's shirt. Toboe bent down and was about to say 'maybe next time' but when she made eye contact with those precious little brown puppy eyes of doom she couldn't just say no.**

"**Okay, but first you need to go take uncle Tsume his breakfast and visit a little while with your dad but then you can come to the arcade with me. But first you need to ask your mommy if its okay," Toboe finished.**

**Riza turned around to face her mom giving the little puppy eyes look too.**

"**Oh all right, but after we go to the apartment," Blue said, wanting to go with Toboe to the arcade too.**

"**Toboe I'll meet you at the arcade in an hour," Blue said over her shoulder as she walked out of McDonalds with a very happy Riza.**

* * *

**AtKiba's apartment**

**Tsume, Kiba, and Hige were all sitting in the bar stools in the kitchen, when they heard somebody coming they all stopped talking.**

"**Knock, knock" (great sound effects isn't?) **

**Kiba went over to the door and unlocked it. Blue and Riza came walking in; with Riza holding the McDonalds bag. Riza walked over to Tsume and said in the cutest little voice you ever heard,**

"**Here's your breakfast uncle sew may," **

**Hige and Kiba did an anime fall, and Tsume's eyes went big. Since he hadn't expected the little pup to say that…**

**

* * *

****Yes I know that I didn't spell Tsume right, I thought that it would be really cute forRiza tomiss pronounce that and with.  
**


	13. For what is it worth?

**D.C talk: thanks guys for the sweet reviews :D**

**Incase you wanted to hear the song along with the words**

**It's Avril Lavigne "Anything but ordinary". I picked it out**

**Because I thought it describes better on how Toboe feels then**

**If I was to type it out. After today I'm going to be gone for a week, so **

**A week from now look for more up dates!**

* * *

**Back at Kiba's apartment**

" **Where's Toboe?" asked Hige.**

" **She went to the arcade, said that she need some time to think…**

**by… herself," Finished blue hoping that Tsume would catch the hint.**

' **But then again if Tsume wants to go see her than there's no stopping **

**him,' thought Blue. **

**Tsume meet eye contact with Blue for a second before he took off **

**Out of the room.**

' **I suppose he's going to go find Toboe?' Blue thought.**

**Hige walked over to Blue and said,**

"**Lets go with him,"**

"**No him and Toboe need to talk about something's…and by the way**

**You have your whole day scheduled for spending the time with Riza,"**

**Blue finished.**

**Hige gave her a confused looked, "Whose Riza?" **

**Blue took her hand and hit her head. 'I'm working with idiots,'**

**Thought Blue.**

"**Your daughter genius…" replied Blue rolling her eyes.**

* * *

**Tsume**

**Tsume was walking toward the mall with his hands in the **

**Pockets, which he just barely was able to fit in…**

**Right before he walked into the mall he turned around to check**

**And see if his crotch rider was still there. He caught a glimpse of the black crotch rider just sitting there. He continued making his way over to the arcade. The second he walked in, his hunter's instinct took over and started tracking down his prey.**

* * *

**/A minute later/**

**Tsume found Toboe on dance dance revolution just now starting up her third round. The music started up and Toboe started dancing. **

**(I'm not going to go into how she danced so just come up with your own ideas)**

'**This ought to be interesting,' Tsume thought to himself as he leaned up against one of the arcade machines with his arms crossed. Making his presence go unnoticed by Toboe. **

**/Song that Toboe was dancing to/**

**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**

**Sometimes I drive so fast**

**Just to feel the danger**

**I wanna scream it makes me feel alive**

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breath?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life!**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**To walk within the lines **

**Would make my life so boring**

**I want to know that I have been to the extreme**

**So knock me off my feet**

**Come on now give it to me**

**Anything to make me feel alive**

**Is it enough to love?**

**Is it enough to breath?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life!**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Let down your defenses **

**Use no common sense**

**If you look you will see that this world is a**

**Beautiful, accident, turbulent succulent**

**Opulent permanent no way!**

**I wanna taste it don't wanna waste it away!**

**Sometimes I get so weird**

**I even freak myself out**

**I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby**

**Is it enough?**

**Is it enough!**

**Is it enough to breath?**

**Somebody rip my heart out**

**And leave me here to bleed**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life!**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Is it enough!**

**Is it enough to die?**

**Somebody save my life!**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please**

**Oh whoaoh**

**I'd rather be anything but ordinary please…**

**Toboe had all she could take and jumped of dance dance revolution.**

**Her shirt was a little damp from sweating a lot, and she was starting to get dehydrated. Right when she landed she looked up to meet gold eyes that were starring at her.**

'**Crap' Toboe thought, as she felt heat go up to her cheeks.**

"**Your good," was the only thing he said, but Toboe knew that he also saw her blushing. Toboe couldn't hold back the erg and ran over to Tsume and embraced him. **

"**Tsume I'm sorry about what happened with me and Kiba I promise it wasn't anything…and I wanted to tell you that I love you," Toboe said into his chest.**

**Tsume could fell a soft liquid trickle down his chest. **

'**She's crying,' Tsume thought to himself.**

"**Toboe you already told me that it wasn't anything, I understand how you felt. With me not giving you all the attention that you deserve. But Toboe that's the way I am, I'm not going to give you the attention that you need all the time. Besides I don't know if you understand or not that I had to fight Kiba, so I could keep you as mine," Tsume said while he slowly lowered his arm onto her back and started to rub her back trying to comfort her the best her could.**

"**I know, I just wanted to remind you that I care for you Tsume and…" Toboe stopped when she noticed that a lot of people were starring at them. And knowing Tsume he was probably starting to get pissed off. She let go of him so she could face him, "Tsume can we go some where more private?" Toboe asked. Tsume's face had a pissed off look until Toboe stood right in front of him, so he lightened up his expression.**

"**Yeah," he replied as he started to walk off at a fast pace.**

**It was a few minutes before Tsume realized that he was way ahead of Toboe. He stopped and turned around to wait for her to catch up. She was three meters behind. When she caught up with him he said,**

"**We'll go to my place," he said before walking off again. When Tsume reached his bike he hopped on, his head turn to the right checking to see how far behind she was this time. When Toboe reached Tsume and his bike he threw the helmet at her. Toboe wasn't paying that good of attention; if it weren't for her wolf reflexes she would have been hit. When she hopped onto the bike she asked,**

"**What about you?"**

"**I'll be fine," he replied casually.**

**She just starred at his back**

"**Although, I didn't say I'm going to go slow, so you need to hang on," he said**

**Toboe wrapped her arms around Tsume toned stomach. When Tsume felt her arms go around his stomach he revved up the bike and took off. Toboe shut her eyes fearing for her life (Tsume had taken off to fast). When she opened her eyes again, she felt a cool breeze flow through her hair. Toboe felt as if she was a free spirit riding around with Tsume going where ever the road lead them even though they were heading for Tsume's place.**

**When they got to their destination Tsume took the key out and hopped off, he turned around to see how Toboe took the ride. Considering that he went extremely fast. Toboe's face had a dazed look as she just sat there starring into nowhere until she felt Tsume's gaze upon her. She turned her gaze to him, his face held a concerned look.**

'**Probably thinks that he scarred me, hmm that's a good idea,' Toboe thought.**

"**I didn't go that fast did I?" Tsume asked.**

**By now Toboe was really having fun with him**

"**It-It was…awesome!" replied Toboe laughing.**

"**Why you little..." Tsume said in his pissed off voice, as he approached her.**

'**I think I took it a little to far,' Toboe thought to herself. She quickly placed Tsume's helmet on the seat and took off running towards the apartments.**

**To Toboe's left were stairs that climbed up towards the sky.**

"**That must be the stairs Tsume was talking about," Toboe whispered to herself. On the way over Tsume had told her which direction his apartment was in and what number it was. Toboe gracefully started climbing up the stairs closely followed by Tsume. When she made a turn to the right she caught a glimpse of Tsume grinning.**

'**Oh! So he's playing around…' thought Toboe. She slowed down a bit so he could catch up. When she was back on flat concrete she felt a strong force pull her back.**

"**Huh?" Toboe said. When she was turned around, she meat with gold eyes that were shinning with life for once instead of being dull. Toboe was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt cold but yet warm soft lips touch hers. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, because she knew that her pack was in for ruff times. With Quent out on the loose hunting them down. It was most likely that Tsume would be more concerned for their safety and lock his emotions back up, and be stern again. Toboe opened her eyes when she felt Tsume's tongue battle with hers. Out of nowhere she felt one of the strong arms that was holding her go down her back onto her butt. Toboe also felt Tsume taking control of the kiss again. **

**She pulled apart from him. **

"**We should probably go inside," Toboe said. She looked back into his eyes and could see his desire for more.**

'**I knew I let him go too far,' Toboe told herself.**

**He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door, and she followed not realizing what could happen being in Tsume's domain…with it just being her…and him…**

* * *

**Back to the rest of the pack at Kiba's apartment**

"**Hey Kiba do you want to come with me to get some lunch?" asked Blue when Hige had went to go brush his teeth.**

"**Sure," he replied.**

"**I wants to come too mommy!" replied Riza sweetly as she held onto her mothers leg afraid that she would leave her and never come back.**

"**Oh Riza, it will just be a couple of minutes. Besides I want you to bond with your dad," replied Blue.**

"**I want to come too! I'm starving!" replied Hige out of nowhere.**

"**No Hige! You're going to stay here and have a little father daughter bonding, plus we'll bring you back some thing." Finished Blue**

"**Okay, Riza and me will have fun with out you, won't we Riza?" said Hige picking Riza up.**

**"See you in a little while Riza," Blue said as she was closing the door.**

**"Hey! What about me?" asked Hige acting like he was hurt.**

**Blue opened the door a little wider and smiled while saying,**

**"I'll see you in a little while baby," and with that being said she shut the door.**

**Hige had a dazed look on his face; it had been a little while since she had called him that. Riza turned around to look at her daddy and saw his expression.**

**"Daddy why do you look like your drooling?" asked Riza innocently.**

**Hige looked down at his daughter and had a sweat drop on his head.**

**"Its nothing Riza, so do you want to play?" asked Hige now in his brown chubby wolf form.**

**"Yay!" replied Riza turning into her pure black pup form.**

**

* * *

**

**Back to Tsume's apartment**

**10:00 P.M.**

**Toboe woke up to find herself in wolf form lying on the floor, she also felt warmer than she normally did.**

**'Where am I?' Toboe thought to herself.**

**She looked to her left to find the heat source. Lying right beside her was a huge gray wolf with a 'x' shaped scar on his chest, gazing happily back at her with his golden orbs.**

**'What did we do to make him so happy?' Toboe thought to herself. But right as she asked herself that question she recalled all the past events of him courting her. She felt a soft tongue going over her newest addition of scars. Toboe looked at her shoulder to find to fur on her shoulder freshly punctured. Toboe started to panicked at the thought of the past events.**

**"Tsume…we didn't take it too far did we?" asked Toboe nervously.**

**Tsume gazed back at his mate.**

**"No," he replied.**

**Toboe sighed on the inside, 'that was close.'**

**Toboe let sleep over take her again. The previous events had consumed all her energy.**


	14. Who knows

**D.C talk: This is officially the last chapter till I get back from**

**My vacation. I've just started this chapter and it's 10:51 P.M.**

**So it would be very appreciated if you guys sent your sweet reviews**

**Like always ;) **

* * *

**Tsume and Toboe**

**Toboe found herself waking up in Tsume's apartment, the sun was half way in the sky. 'Must be about 9:00 P.M.' Toboe figured. Toboe turned back over to find Tsume missing. **

'**Where is he?' thought Toboe, she gradually stood on her shaky legs.**

**She looked forward but every thing was a blur, Toboe held her stomach feeling a bit motion sickness.**

'**Must be a symptom,' Toboe thought. She turned into her teenager human body. **

'**Why is it so cool?' **

**Toboe gazed down to find out that she had no covering on.**

'**Oh yeah, must have slipped my mind,' **

**Toboe rushed over to the side of the bed to find her cloths lying on the floor exactly where she left it. Toboe rushed to get her cloths on before Tsume came back from what ever he was doing.**

'**Stupid, he's already seen you,' her mind said mockingly. **

'**So…' she replied in her self-defense.**

**Almost as if on key a tall teenager walked in. At first Toboe thought that he was Tsume but to her disappointment it was another guy. **

"**Excuse me but that are you doing in here?" asked Toboe innocently, after the guy just stood there starring at her. (She already has all her cloths on)**

"**The boss said for you to grab your things and go to Kiba's apartment," replied the teenager. He was about Tsume's height with short black hair that was spiked. He wore a green shirt with a black leather jacket, but it was a full-length jacket that didn't expose his stomach or chest like Tsume's. Along with his emerald colored eyes. He also had a silver stud in his right ear.**

'**Boss?' **

'**Oh wait, that must be Tsume…and he must be in Tsume's gang,'**

**Toboe turned her attention back to the teenager.**

'**He looks the part, but he's not heart less. She could tell by the way he talked to her,' **

"**Where's Tsume at?" asked Toboe now wondering where her mate was.**

'**I'm never going to get over this…Tsume…my mate!'**

"**Around here girl, information like that can get you killed, but since it appears that you're the boss's girl I guess I'll tell you…we have a raid to night," he informed her.**

'**That explains him leaving me here alone…but then again Tsume works in strange ways,'**

**Toboe turned her attention back towards the guy.**

"**Tell him I said…good luck!" Toboe said while smiling.**

"**Gotcha," he replied.**

' **The only question is…is why did he trust this guy to tell me his message? I didn't think he trusted humans, especially with her being his mate…weird,' when Toboe came out of her thoughts she turned back around to tell the guy thanks but he was already gone as quick as he had came.**

**Before Toboe left to go to Kiba's she made the bed and took a shower. **

* * *

**Kiba's apartment**

**Hige was up watching TV with his daughter (In wolf form) sleeping soundlessly in his lap. And Blue was on the couch sleeping in. Hige hear footsteps approaching the door, so he slowly detached Riza from his lap and laid her beside her mom. Right before the person had time to knock on the door Hige had it open.**

**Standing outside of the door was an exhausted looking Toboe.**

"**Where's Tsume?" questioned Hige.**

"**Raid," was Toboe's only answer. On the way over to Kiba's apartment she started to feel motion sickness again.**

"**Excuse me," Toboe said as she rushed towards the bathroom. Toboe turned on the facet so Hige or anyone else could hear her emptying her stomach of all its contents. When she returned from the bathroom she saw Hige on the couch looking at her with concern.**

"**Toboe are you okay?" he questioned.**

"**I'm not sure…I didn't feel that great when I got up and my vision was a little blurry and I felt a little motion sickness," replied Toboe just thinking that it was just some minor thing.**

'**I hope it's not what I think it is,' thought Hige, he jumped over to the couch and gently woke Blue up.**

"**Hige this better be good!" Blue said opening one of her blue eyes.**

"**Blue Toboe just came back from who knows where and said that she felt a little dizzy when she woke up and she just threw up in the bath room," replied Hige.**

**Blue woke up instantly when she heard all the symptoms.**

**She quickly walked over to Toboe and started whispering in her ear.**

"**Toboe you did not do what I think you just did," whispered blue almost groaning.**

**Toboe just nodded her head 'yes'**

"**Toboe do you know what these symptom's mean?" asked Blue.**

"**No not really," replied a now nervous Toboe.**

"**Toboe! I think you're pregnant!" whispered Blue into Toboe's ear.**

**Toboe's eyes went huge,**

"**But Blue, Tsume said told me that we didn't go that far…" Toboe said in defense. **

**Blue thought about it for a while before answering**

"**There's only one way to know, we'll go down to Wal-Mart." Finished Blue.**

* * *

**Tsume**

**Tsume was thinking carefully about every detail of the raid. When his wolf sense's heard someone coming to his room. He heard a knock on the door followed by "Boss…"**

"**Come in…" was Tsume's only reply.**

**By the sound of the teenagers voice alone Tsume had figured out that it was Ash coming back to tell him that his message had been delivered with out any complications…or at least he hoped not.**

**Ash opened the door half way and said,**

"**Tsume your girl told me to tell you that she got the message and that she wishes you good luck…" Ash said before Tsume interrupted him.**

"**You may leave now and start setting up for to night," Tsume said having enough talking with the human. Ash sensing that he was on his boss's last nerve left him to be alone.**

**Toboe and Blue at Wal-Mart **

**Blue quickly found the isle that they were searching for. A couple of seconds later she found the box that they needed.**

**Blue handed Toboe the box, Toboe just whined.**

**Blue voice held a serious tone in it when she said,**

"**Toboe as soon as we purchase this I want you to go into the ladies bathroom and find out the results.**

"**Blue you're probably just over reacting," whimpered Toboe when they walked up to the place to check out. **

**Once they had paid for the item Toboe walked into the ladies bathroom and found the nearest stale. (And well you know the rest)**

**The color told her that it was negative.**

**Toboe was full of mixed emotions, she was sort of disappointed because she sort of wanted to be a mother, but on the other hand she was glad that she wasn't because then she would have to find Tsume and break the news to him which meant that he would probably go insane at the thought of being a father, Toboe was also happy because she wasn't exactly ready to give up her youth.**

**Toboe walked out of the stale and ran up to Blue and hugged her.**

"**Negative," Toboe said.**

**Blue could tell that Toboe was having mixed emotions. About wanting to have Tsume's kid but at the same time not exactly ready.**

"**Just wait Toboe, your time's coming," replied Blue.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: How will Tsume's raid go? Will Quent show up in the next chapter? Did the results really come up negative? Guess you'll just have to find out in chapter 14… please review ;)**


	15. Freak out

**D.C talk: I know that is kinda random, but I was wondering if I was just imaging things or does Scar (FYI: off of Fullmetal alchemist) looks a whole lot like Tsume? **

**On to more important matters…please Review ;D**

* * *

**Toboe and Blue**

**Blue kept holding on to Toboe like she was going to disappear from her sight.**

"**Blue I'm fine," Toboe said after Blue wouldn't let go.**

"**Oh sorry," replied Blue letting Toboe out of her death lock.**

"**We better be getting back before Hige starts freaking out," blue said trying to break the silence.**

"**Yeah, your right he's probably running around in circle's," replied Toboe smiling a smile only she could master.**

**Blue just laughed at the comment.**

**Back at Kiba's apartment**

**Riza was in her fathers lap sleeping in her black wolf form, while Hige stroked her with his hand. Kiba was still sleeping inn. **

**Hige's radar like ears picked up the sound of two people walking down the hallway. **

'**Maybe that's them,' Hige thought as he gently placed his daughter back on the couch and walked over to the door. When he opened the door it reveled two teenagers. The one slightly older than the other had short bluish black colored hair with blue eyes that reminder him of a clear sky. The younger one had strawberry colored hair with a slight tent of brown that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were the color of honey.**

"**So what's the result?" Questioned Hige.**

"**Negative," replied Toboe as she walked into the apartment. Toboe went over to the couch, took her combat boots off and laid down right next to Riza. Riza opened her eyes to see Toboe lying down beside her. Riza snuggled up to the copper colored wolf lying right beside her. (Toboe's in wolf form now)**

**Toboe opened one of her eyes,**

"**Hey to you to Riza,"**

**Blue was still on the other side of the door.**

"**Well aren't you going to come in?" questioned Hige smiling.**

"**I need to talk to you for a second," replied Blue pulling him into the hallway while shutting the door behind them.**

"**What is it?" Hige asked wondering what was so important that Blue couldn't say it in front of Toboe.**

"**Hige just this once I think it would be wise if you didn't repeat this to Tsume or Kiba," Blue said in a stern voice.**

"**Okay, okay I won't. So how do you think Tsume would take it if say Toboe actually did get pregnant?" asked Hige.**

"**I don't really know," replied Blue, "But he probably wouldn't take it the way we would hope," Blue sighed.**

"**But it doesn't matter now the results came back negative, and all the symptom's she was having have stopped," Blue added quickly before she opened the door and found two wolves silently sleeping. **

"**I say we rest up for tonight, it's supposed to be a full moon; and you know what that means," Blue said grinning.**

"**Hunting," replied Hige grinning.**

* * *

**11:45 P.M at the warehouse that was occupied by Tsume's gang**

**Tsume smoothly walked into the gang's meeting spot like usual. When he opened the old and rusty doors to the meeting room he meat with thirty other eyes facing him.**

"**Let's go," was his choice of words. Short yet commanding, before he turned his back to them and headed back from where he had came from.**

"**Yes, boss," was their reply before they followed him each knowing what to do, since that had been preparing for two weeks now. **

**Tsume walked into the temporary weapons room. Each time they had a different raid they would transfer the weapons to a different spot. **

**Ash's cell phone beeped, he opened his flip phone and replied,**

"**Yeah?"**

**The person on the other phone voiced in,**

"**Tell Tsume the trains in position,"**

**Before Ash had time to reply, he heard the other line switch off.**

**Ash glided down the hallway and entered the weapons room. Guns, and knife's were just lying on the table's to his left and right. He immediately spotted Tsume in the back leaning up against a wall while polishing the sharp blade he kept in his back pocket. His appearance made him stick out from the other gang members that were occupying the room, picking weapons of their choice.**

**Ash smoothly made his way over to Tsume and whispered into his ear as if someone were spying.**

"**The trains in position," he whispered, Ash had sensed an odd presence. As if someone were watching them.**

'**What an idiot,' Tsume thought to himself.**

**Tsume rolled his eyes and grunted showing his tolerance for Ash was thin.**

"**Why are you whispering!" Tsume replied back, as he looked out into the horizon almost seeming as if he were somewhere else…or with some one else.**

'**That girls probably on his mind,' thought Ash, as he laughed on the inside at the thought of the heartless Tsume actually caring for someone beside himself. **

**Ash thought for a second if he might be pushing his luck if he voiced in what he thought about the whole situation. But against his better judgment he voiced in his opinion.**

"**I really don't know Tsume…I just have this feeling that we're being watched," Ash said, as his eyes scanned every part of the room. Looking for something out of place.**

"**If you too scarred, I suggest you go home," replied Tsume before walking out of the weapons room and into the hallway.**

**Ash caught up, after a few moments of hesitation.**

"**No I'm fine, we'll just either get our self's killed or get sent to jail that's all," replied Ash trying to be funny. Tsume stopped his fast pace to turn around and starred at Ash.**

"**Ash if you're that worried about getting killed or being sent to jail, then why the hell did you come here?" Tsume questioned now amused. **

"**I don't know how I get myself into these messes," Ash said mostly to himself as he pushed open the heavy metal door that led to the outside. Ash just starred outside for a moment letting his emerald eyes scan the barren wasteland before he walked outside waiting for Tsume to give him orders.**

'**Humans, they scare too easy,' Tsume thought as he followed Ash outside.**

"**Ash load up the jeep, your coming with me," Tsume commanded.**

**Ash did as he was told and walked over to the carport were they stored all the vehicles, While Tsume went to the supple room to grab ropes, and a monkey wrench.**

**After Tsume grabbed the supplies he hopped into the passengers seat and threw the supplies into the back. **

**Ash came over with an emergency supply of gas, and climbed into to the back and set the gas container in the back of the jeep. Once he was done he jumped into the drivers seat and pulled out his key and started the jeep up. **

**When he looked over at Tsume he saw that he had his shades on, and his boots up on the dashboard with his arms crossed. Even with the shades on he knew that something was troubling him. So he voiced in his comment that kept repeating it's self in his mind.**

"**Are you sure that your up for this tonight Tsume? Cause to me you look like your thoughts are somewhere else. Is it the girl?" Ash said, when he looked over at Tsume again he noticed him starring at him with a pissed off look. **

'**I think I've finally managed to push my luck,' Ash sighed knowing that he was on Tsume's last nerve.**

**Like viper reflexes Tsume grabbed a fist full of Ash's jacket and pulled him towards him.**

"**First off mind your own damn business, and second off you had better stay away from her, what you did today was strictly a one time deal…got it!" Tsume said sternly, while letting go of his jacket.**

"**Got it," he replied lamely.**

**Tsume was unnerved that Ash had brought Toboe into this. But at the same time it was weird that Ash had noticed that his mind seemed to be somewhere else.**

**Ash had been right, before he had made the comment Tsume had been thinking about the night before. When he had courted Toboe. A grin came cross his face at the thought of when they had first started. Toboe had been a nervous wreck. But Tsume helped her out by trying to comfort her while he took the lead. But his grin disappeared when he thought about when he had to leave his mate that was sleeping peaceful in his chest. **

'**I'll just make it up to her tonight,' Tsume thought before he pushed her out of his mind so he could concentrate.**

**Ash shifted the jeep into reverse, he turned around to see where he was going and floored the gas. Ash slammed on the brakes wondering if he could make Tsume nervous, as they came to an all of a sudden halt they both were thrown back into their seats. Ash looked through the corner of his eye to find Tsume looking just fine.**

"**Sorry about that," Ash said grinning as he shifted again and put on the gas. The jeep's motor was roaring but he was still able to detect Tsume's grunt. Ash just smiled.**

"**Beep," (great sound effects right?)**

**Tsume's excellent hearing caught a faint beeping.**

'**What the hell was that?' Tsume thought, he looked down to see a red light on Ash's cell phone.**

"**Ash…the phone," Tsume said as he turned his head back to stare straight ahead. In the distance he could see the outline of an enormous black train. The sky was a dark pail color with a tent of white (Its dusk). It had started to snow about an hour ago making the landscape covered in a blanket of white.**

"**Huh?" Ash looked down at his phone. He picked up the phone and pushed re dial. **

"**Hello…" replied a light voice.**

"**It's Ash, you just called…" Ash replied.**

"**Yeah! Were is your sorry ass?" the guy replied in a stern voice.**

"**Have a little patients! Tsume and I are here," he replied before hanging up. **

"**Pick up the pace, the trains starting to leave!" Tsume said. Ash was caught of guard and dropped his phone.**

"**Shit,"**

**Ash floored the gas, when they caught up Tsume stood up in his seat. He turned his head to face Ash waiting for instructions. **

"**Drive beside the train," he ordered before he grabbed the monkey wrench out of the back and leaped out of the jeep onto the train gracefully. **

"**I don't think I'll ever understand how he does it," Ash whispered to himself.**

**Tsume started hitting the monkey wrench on one of the train's doors. On his first hit the door came open.**

'**It shouldn't have opened that quickly…' thought Tsume concerned as he starred into the empty black area; he took a few steps forward observing his surroundings.**

'**It's a trap!' Tsume's mind screamed. Tsume turned around and started running back to the door he had entered from. **

**A second too late Tsume heard a shotgun being triggered behind him.**

**The cold hard steel pierced the flesh in his left arm.**

"**Shit!" he yelled, he spun back around to face his revile. Tsume's sensitive vision kicked in and caught the outline of a human standing in the distance…Quent…**

"**So you thought you and your little pack lost me, did ya?" the old man said in a creepy way even for him.**

"**I should have known you wouldn't take a hint and leave us alone!" yelled Tsume as he charged at him. Tsume stayed in his human form because it would be useless to change into his wolf form with a foreleg that had been shot.**

"**Your going to die this time, no second chances," Tsume, said sternly as he started kicking him. Quent had managed to miss all of the blows except one knocking him in the stomach. Quent faked being hurt badly as he grabbed a hold of his stomach.**

**Tsume saw this as a chance to attack and swung his leg at him again. But this time Quent was ready. Quent released his stomach at the last second and caught Tsume's leg.**

**Tsume just starred at him with his gold eyes huge at the fact that Quent had managed to out smart him. Tsume struggled to get his leg free; once Tsume realized he wasn't going to let go he used his right arm to pull his dagger out of his back pocket. Tsume swung at the hand Quent was holding his leg with. The slash mark was about half a centimeter long, and half a centimeter deep. Quent released his leg and sent him flying back wards hitting the ground with a 'thud' knocking all the air out of his lungs. Quent charged at him again at the last second Tsume jumped backward falling out of the train. But what Tsume didn't count on was a sharp stick looking thing pocking out of the train. When Tsume finally realized that it was there it was too late.**

**It easily sliced his side open; Tsume couldn't bottle up the pain and yelled as loud as his lungs would allow. He hit the ground with such a hard impact that he kept tossing and turning in the snow until friction stopped him. Tsume had never felt so much pain in all his life. He just lay there waiting for Quent to show up and end his life. A few minutes after the accident Tsume's caught a hold of Quent's scent. Tsume's vision was blurry from the huge amount of blood loss, so the only way he could tell the Quent was standing right in front of him; was his keen sense of hearing and smell.**

**Quent just stood there watching the helpless wolf. For him it worked out better that they gray wolf had jumped off, because he couldn't have done any better. The once beautiful and proud gray wolf just lay there in the snow staining it with his crimson colored blood, which was flowing freely from his arm, forehead, and side. His wound on the side out matched all the other wounds on his body. It stretched from the top of his chest to his stomach. And from what it looked like, about an inch deep.**

**(Tsume is in his human form)**

"**What are you waiting for? Get it over with!" growled Tsume pain clearly written in his voice. Tsume starred at Quent with his gold orbs. **

"**No, I'm going to let you die a slow and painful death, not to mention that your little mate will come along looking for you. And when that female tracks you down the others will come following. That way I won't have to spend any more time than necessary tracing them down. So just remember when ever you see your mate come to your rescue and she gets hurt remember that you did it to her," he finished as he walked off, most likely to hide and wait for Toboe and the other's to come.**

"**You sick bastard!" Tsume growled but stopped when he started to cough up blood. Tsume was too weak to hold up his human image anymore. Where a human in all leather out fit once lay was now a gray wolf. **


	16. Hunters Moon

**D.C talk: I'm back ;) I'll be honest with you, the whole time I was gone I was thinking about how I wanted to execute chapter 16 ;D…**

**Also, before I forget I thought I would give a shout out and say thanx to all loyal reviewers, and to spice things up a bit I thought I would say thanx to the following people who have silently read this story.**

**- Please review…D.C out**

* * *

**The night air was cold and crisp. The nighttime sky was now a dark horizon, making it seem almost impossible for there to be a full moon. Tsume just lay there motionless; his whole body seemed numb with pain. Having nothing else to do he just laid there starring up at the sky. Hoping, praying that a full moon would appear and heal his wounds.**

**In an instant his prayers went from himself to Toboe.**

'**If he lays a finger on her it's going to be hell to pay,' Tsume thought.**

* * *

**Ash**

**Guilt covered Ash like a blanket for leaving Tsume out there to die. Ash had seen Tsume fall off the train and some other guy follow him.**

'**I guess I could call up his girlfriend and let her know that he's out there somewhere. I suppose I owe him that much,'**

**Ash grabbed his cell phone and dialed Tsume's apartment number.**

**The phone kept ringing until it beeped.**

'**I guess this is where I leave the message?'**

"**Umm…this is ash one of Tsume's friends," 'Boy if he lives to hear this message he's going to kill me!' ash thought before he continued.**

"**Anyways I was just calling to let you know that he had a little accident tonight. So if you would like more details and a ride let me know…bye" Ash finished before hanging up. **

* * *

**Kiba's apartment**

**Toboe cracked one of her eyes open for the sixteenth time. Hoping that Tsume would come by Kiba's apartment. Kiba was lying on the ground beside the couch curled up into a ball. Kiba had been on edge too, about Tsume not being back yet. His sharp gold eyes starred up at Toboe.**

**/You not getting any rest isn't going to help out the situation you know/ Kiba said in his pure white wolf form.**

**Toboe changed into her wolf form to and curled up into a ball.**

**/I know… but I'm worried, and I feel safer when Tsume's around/ Toboe sighed.**

**It had never dawned on Kiba that Tsume was like a security blanket for her. **

'**Makes since I mean they are mates after all,' he thought silently.**

**Kiba jumped onto the couch and curled up around Toboe.**

**/Feel any better/ Questioned Kiba.**

**/Yeah, but I still miss him Kiba/ Toboe said as she laid her paws on her forelegs that were stretched out.**

**/It sounds pathetic doesn't it? That I can't hardly stand being away from him just for a day/ Toboe said beating her self up on the inside.**

**/Toboe your just going to have to get used to him being away for short periods of time and if the time comes you might even have to be away from him for weeks/ Kiba said**

**/I know…But Kiba for him to be just on a raid I think he's been gone too long/ Toboe said starting up again.**

'**She does have a point,' Kiba thought.**

**/Maybe your right lets go look for him/ Kiba said nudging her with his muzzle. **

**Toboe it medley got up off the couch and changed to her human illusion and started putting her combat boots on. Toboe started walking off to Kiba's room to get Hige and Blue.**

**Kiba quickly noticed what she was doing and grabbed her shoulder lightly. Toboe turned around and gave Kiba a 'huh?' expression.**

"**I think it would be best if we went alone, something tells me that Quent is probably in evolved," Kiba said with a serious tone in his voice.**

"**Okay," Toboe replied before she walked over to the door and turned the knob and walked out. **

**When they were walking side-by-side Toboe asked,**

"**Do you think we should check out his apartment first? I mean we don't have any other leads," **

"**Sure," Kiba replied emotionless. **

**When they reached the apartment Toboe had turned the knob thinking that it was lock but it actually opened. Toboe and Kiba walked around the apartment searching for any sign that Tsume had been there.**

"**Nothing," Toboe said after coming back from checking the bedroom.**

"**So what did happen before you came back to the apartment?" Kiba asked hoping to find something that might give him a clue on where to look next.**

"**Umm…Well, after I woke up I put on my cloths," Toboe said while blushing Kiba had noticed and took a mental note that they had courted. "When some guy came into the room telling me that Tsume requested that I went to your apartment. I was a little curious at what Tsume was doing so I asked and he replied back that they we're preparing for a raid," Toboe finished out of breath.**

"**Did he tell you where the raid was going to take place?" Kiba asked.**

"**No," Toboe replied as she dropped her head knowing that they had no leads of where Tsume might be.**

**Kiba looked around the room again hoping to find something to give them a lead. When his eyes went over the phone an idea hit him.**

'**Maybe the phone might have a number that we could call to find out some information,' he thought before voicing his idea he noticed the phone had a red light blinking.**

"**Hey Toboe a lights flashing do you think that…" Kiba said Toboe looked over at the phone while he was talking, Toboe immediately knew what Kiba was thinking. She ran over to the phone and pushed 'play'**

"**Hello, my name is Grant and I just wanted to tell you that I saved money on car insurance by switching to Gyco!"**

**Toboe and Kiba sighed.**

"**Why does he think Tsume cares?" Kiba asked. **

**(He's never seen the commercial)**

**Toboe hit her head with her hand.**

"**It's a car insurance add, you'd have to see the commercial to get it," Toboe replied.**

"**Lets go," Kiba said. Toboe was about to follow when she noticed that there was another message.**

"**Wait! Kiba there's another message," Toboe said then turned back around to play the next message. **

**Once the message was done playing Toboe picked up the phone and dialed Ash's number.**

"**Hello," said a familiar voice.**

"**Hello Ash, this is Toboe the girl that was in Tsume room," Toboe asked while she started blushing.**

"**Oh hey! Tsume's in some serious trouble; you see he fell off the train and hit some sharp object that was hanging from the side and I'm only guessing that it sliced his side up pretty good. And some other guy seemed to know him; I think he was trying to kill him. Well anyways I can give you a lift over there if you would like," Ash said.**

"**Yes please!" Toboe almost shouted.**

"**Okay where are you at?"**

"**Tsume's apartment," replied Toboe.**

"**Okay I'll be there in a second," he replied before hanging up while turning the jeep around towards the direction of Tsume's apartment. **

"**Well?" asked Kiba.**

"**Tsume's in big trouble," replied Toboe.**

"**Since when is he not?" Kiba asked casually.**

"**Yeah but Quent showed up at the raid and Tsume fell out of a train and supposedly ripped his side open. With Quent trying to kill him," Toboe said on the verge of tears. Even she knew that the chances of even Tsume surviving were slim.**

**Kiba looked up at Toboe's face, she had liquid trickling down her cheeks.**

**Kiba walked over to her and placed his arms around her pulling her into an embrace.**

"**He'll be alright Toboe…Tsume tough, he won't go down with out a fight," Kiba said. **

**Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Toboe and Kiba rushed over to the door and opened it. **

"**Come on," the dark figure replied blending in with the shadows. Kiba, Ash, and Toboe all jumped into the jeep. Ash sat in the drivers seat, with Kiba in the passenger's seat and Toboe in the middle. Ash floored**

**The gas and the jeep took off with a roar.**

**Ash drove up beside the warehouse, then up the curb into the grass that was covered over with Snow. The night wasn't as dark thanks to the snow.**

**Kiba lightly touched Ash's shoulder.**

"**Stop right here, you better go home you've done all you can do," Kiba said wanting to change into his true form. Kiba jumped out of the jeep soon followed by Toboe.**

"**Are you sure? I could take you farther…" Ash said knowing that he was going to miss something cool.**

"**Here's fine, thanks for all your help," Toboe said smiling.**

"**Hope you find him," And with that he turned the jeep around and took off.**

**The jeep was becoming more of a speck each passing moment. Kiba kept a sharp eye on the vehicle.**

"**Almost there…now," Kiba said turing into his wolf form and started sprinting of in the direction that Tsume's scent was the strongest. Toboe was having a hard time keeping up with the athletic Kiba.**

**/So Kiba do you have a plan/ Toboe asked.**

**/I'm making it up as I go/ the white wolf replied. With the scenery being all white and Kiba being white also gave Toboe a headache. Kiba started following the railroad track hoping that it might help steer them in the right direction. With the wind blowing hard and with the help of snow masking Tsume scent it was confusing trying to decide where the faint smell of Tsume was coming from. **

**The whole time they had been running Toboe had been starring at the white wolf. But now she looked up at their surroundings. The land was flat and heavily covered with snow. Along the train tracks stood tall fir and pine trees. Toboe then looked up at the sky it was beautiful, being black and having snow falling from the sky. When Toboe fixed her gaze ahead of her again she noticed that Kiba was running faster. **

'**Maybe it's Tsume,' Toboe thought as she ran to the right a little so she could see what lay ahead of her. At least ¾ of a mile ahead of them was a small or at least it seemed as if it was small gray bundle of fur. **

"**Tsume?" Toboe felt a spark of energy form in her worn out body. With new hopes Toboe ran as fast as her legs could carry her.**

"**T-s-u-m-e!" She howled.**

* * *

**Tsume**

**Tsume's ears perked up and started rotating. Tsume's sense's recognized whom the howl belonged to, before his mind could register who it was. **

**Tsume's heartbeat was going at a dangerously slow pace. But for some reason whenever he heard that voice his body started functioning again.**

**After what seemed like hours Tsume's mind started realizing who it was.**

'**Toboe?'**

**He cracked one of his eyes thinking that it was just some kind of cruel joke that someone was playing on him. His eyes picked out a small brown figure moving towards him at a fast pace. **

* * *

**Toboe **

**Toboe's pace slowed down a bit when she got in range to where she could see blood all around his figure.**

'**No!' Toboe's mind screamed when she noticed that Tsume looked half dead.**

**When Toboe was three feet away she slowed down to a halt so she wouldn't land on him. She slowly approached him with her head hung low. When she was right beside him she laid her head on top of his stomach. Toboe turned into her human form so she could share her emotions better with Tsume. **

**(Meaning that she couldn't cry in wolf form) **

* * *

**Tsume**

**Tsume senses alerted him that someone was lying beside him. The intruder also held a familiar female's scent. Tsume's fur felt a little damp; but instead of a gritty feeling on his fur he felt a cool water substance on his fur. He halfway cracked his eyes open to find Toboe with her head on his stomach crying. Tsume felt a sudden will to live and slowly and painfully lifted his arm and placed it on Toboe's back and started to rub her back very slowly. (Tsume's in human form)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Toboe felt a strong arm pull her closer to Tsume. She lifted her face off of his scared chest.**

"**How did you manage to change?" Toboe asked. **

**Tsume took his gaze off of her and looked up at the clear sky, far off in the horizon was a full moon.**

'**Duh,' Toboe thought beating herself up again.**

**Toboe looked back at Tsume to find his eyes closed again taken in short breaths. **

'**He's having trouble breathing,'**

**Toboe took her trembling hands off his chest and started removing his clothing. **

**Toboe started off with the leather jacket, slowly sliding it off his chest and arms.**

* * *

**Tsume**

'**What the hell is going on? Toboe's beside me so I shouldn't feel cold,' **

**He opened his eyes to find Toboe working on taking his gray under shirt off.**

"**What…are…you doing?" Tsume asked painfully while coughing up a little bit of blood.**

**Tsume's energy was at an all time low. His eyes closed again embarrassed that he was so weak that he couldn't even wipe away the blood that was trickling down his chin. He felt a smooth hand go across his face. He cracked one eye again to see that Toboe had wiped the blood off his mouth and was rubbing it off onto the brown shirt she was wearing. **

* * *

**Toboe POV**

**Toboe took her gaze of his bare chest and into those golden eyes of his. That clearly stated that he was in maximum pain.**

**Toboe started blushing at the thought of what he must be thinking, about her starring at his chest. **

'**His gorgeous chest,' Toboe thought to herself.**

"**I'm trying to get to the wound on your side," She replied, Tsume just grunted.**

'**Poor Tsume he's probably dieing on the inside with me taking care of him,'**

**She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.**

"**What…was…that…" Tsume tried to say before she placed her finger on his lips.**

"**Shhh," She replied to him like a mother would to her child.**

**Tsume licked the finger that was lightly placed on his lips.**

**Toboe smiled and stood up; she carefully placed her hands around his waist and picked him off the ground a couple of inches of the ground. A couple of feet away stood a tall pine tree with the moonlight shining on it.**

'**He can use it for back support,'**

**When they reached their destination Toboe gently placed Tsume up against the tree. She examined the wound on the side.**

'**I can't fix this!' her mind screamed. **

'**Maybe Kiba will know what to do, hey wait a second where is Kiba?'**

**Toboe gazed around but Kiba was nowhere in sight. **

'**Maybe he went to go get Blue or Hige,'**

**Toboe returned her attention back to Tsume. She replaced his gray undershirt and leather jacket. She gingerly spread his legs apart and sat down. She leaning up against his stomach but didn't apply any weight.**

"**I love you Tsume," Toboe said out of nowhere.**

**Tsume was still recovering in moonlight. So he leaned forward and kissed her neck as a reply.**

'**She taste good,' He thought to himself.**

**Tsume placed his head on Toboe shoulder, savoring her scent. **

* * *

**Quent**

**Quent had just about all he could take and stepped out of his hiding spot to revile his presence to the young wolves.**

"**I told you that you would bring death to your own mate," laughed Quent. **

**Tsume beat himself up on the inside because Quent was right whether he meant to or not he had sent Toboe to her death and there was no way of protecting her.**

**With all the strength Tsume could muster, he gave Quent a threatening growl.**

"**Touch her and die!" Tsume said sternly while giving Quent a death glare.**

"**I don't think you're in he position to being giving me threats wolf," Quent said chuckling at Tsume's pathetic attempts at keeping him away from his mate.**

**Quent reached out and grabbed a hold of Toboe's arm. Tsume realized that he was going to take his mate a way from him and went feral. He changed from human to wolf in three seconds flat and attacked Quent's hand; drawing blood.**

"**If you think that's going to save her then you've got another thing coming," Quent said sternly grabbing Toboe again but this time with success. **

**Toboe started hit him. "Let me go!" she yelled hitting him with her free hand. Toboe was having a hard time concentrating because Quent was twisting her hand back as far as it would go.**

**Toboe screamed**

"**Let her go!" Tsume shouted now enraged that Quent was hurting Toboe. Tsume ran at Quent on his shaky legs. Quent had been busy trying to dodge Tsume's attack that he forgot that he was still holding onto Toboe's wrist.**

"**Crack"**

**Toboe howled out in pain. Tsume turned back around to face Quent but turned his attention back to Toboe when he heard the sound of a bone breaking.**

"**Toboe!" He ran over to Toboe. Her eyes were huge with pain, tears were already making there way down her cheek.**

**Tsume turned back around to face Quent just smiling.**

"**You're going to pay for that bastard!" he yelled as he charged at him. Quent easily avoided him and pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tsume. It was a conformed hit and Tsume was send tumbling to the ground.**

* * *

**Yes i'm sorry about the cliff hanger, but i'm tired of writting. Plus i think about 3,000 words is enough... i bet you guyz are like-**

**Where the hell is Kiba? **

**Will Tsume be able to save Toboe...or for that matter save himself?**


	17. Suprises reviled

**D.C: hey guyz once again sorry for the cliffhanger, I was just too tired to finish plus 3,000 words is a long chapter. Well at least its long to come up with and type! Also I thought I would give you a heads up that some time this month I'm going to post my new WR fan fiction or you could say my wolfs rain meets Fullmetal alchemist fan fiction ;D**

**-D.C talk out**

* * *

**Toboe and Tsume**

**Lying in the snow lifeless was a gray wolf.**

"**Tsume!" Toboe screamed forgetting about her wrist throbbing with pain and Quent, while sprinting over to Tsume. **

"**Tsume are you alright?" Toboe asked but received no reply.**

"**TSUME HANG ON!" Toboe screamed while she shock him lightly not wanting to open his side any more.**

'**No, he can't be dead!' Toboe's mind screamed. Toboe looked to see if he was breathing. His toned chest was slightly rising and falling.**

**Toboe started petting him, she leaned close by his ear so hopefully he would hear her, "Tsume…you have to hold on…we have pups." Toboe whispered as she took his paw and rubbed it against her stomach. Tears were silently falling down Toboe's cheeks. **

'**He's messing with me! He knows that Tsume probably won't make it so he wants me to watch him suffer,' thought Toboe as she turned around to face the monster.**

"**You are HEARTLESS!" Toboe screamed at him as she charged at him. Toboe was too exhausted to fight any long and Quent knew it. **

**Quent just sidestepped and held out his foot so that he could trip her. Toboe realized what his plan was but it was to late and she fell forward, unfortunately landing on her stomach. **

**(Toboe's stomach isn't any bigger than it was; the only difference is that there are pups forming on the inside)**

**The impact was strong and sent Toboe tossing and turning, with snow flying everywhere. Tears were rapidly falling down Toboe's cheeks over, Tsume and possibly a pup or two that was killed when she had fallen. **

"**Well as fun as this has been I think its time to end that one," Quent replied as he turned around to deliver the last bullet Tsume would ever feel again.**

**Toboe slowly stood on her shaky legs and started running over to Quent. **

**When Toboe was halfway Quent turned around and pointed the gun at her. **

**Toboe slowly came to a halt and just starred at him with a petrified look on her face.**

"**Sorry you're never going to get to see your pups…" Quent said smiling.**

"**How did you know…" Toboe said now terrified knowing that even if she did escape he would always hunt her and her pups down.**

"**Wolf, you could tell by just looking at you. You're stomach's swollen because of your fall," Quent said while placing his finger on the trigger.**

'**I guess this is finally it, no escaping this time,' Toboe thought bitterly. **

**The gun triggered, 'MOVE!' her mind screamed but her body wouldn't respond. So she just stood there like a deer blinded by high beams.**

**Toboe could see the bullet now; she gazed over at Tsume and thought that his fate would be the same. 'I'm sorry that you will never see your pups,' Toboe thought depressingly. **

**She was about to close her eyes so that seeing Tsume slowly dieing wouldn't be the last thing she'd see before dieing. When a huge white blur came out of nowhere taking the bullet for her.**

"**Kiba?" Toboe asked completely forgetting about him.**

**He turned around to face Toboe. The first thing Toboe noticed was his shoulder that was drenched with blood. **

**/Go get Tsume, I'll take care of him/ Kiba said as he turned back around and charged at Quent.**

**Toboe turned into her wolf form for a second to ask him,**

**/Where do I go to? And I can't leave you out here with him/ Toboe replied.**

**/Do as I say! Take him back to the apartment I'll be there in a few minutes / was his stern reply.**

**Toboe understood that Kiba was strong enough to handle himself even with a busted shoulder. She ran over to the gray wolf.**

**She wrapped her slender arms around his chest and hindquarters and started running towards the apartment. Running in the snow was slowly draining the small amount of energy that Toboe had left. The snow seemed as though it was working against her. Running in the snow in wolf form would have been a lot easier because her paws would glide on top of the snow not sink in it. **

* * *

**When they reach the apartment**

**Toboe heavily leaned on the door for support, her legs were giving out on her. She banged on the door, thirty seconds later Blue came to the door.**

"**Hi Toboe!" Blue said as she swung open the door. **

**Blue's happy mood changed when she actually looked at Toboe and Tsume easily seeing that they were seriously injured. Blue just barley caught Toboe as she was stared falling. She gently lowered Toboe to the ground and took Tsume out of her arms and quickly put him on he couch. She ran back over to the doorway to take care of Toboe. Blue grabbed a hold of Toboe's wrist and attempted to get her on her feet but quickly stopped when Toboe let out a scream.**

"**Sorry!" Blue said as she slowly picked Toboe up at a different angle and laid her down beside Tsume. **

**Tsume had just barley had a hold onto consciousness. He opened his eyes to find out what was going on since Toboe had screamed. His gold eyes gazed at Toboe, her stomach was swollen and it looked painful.**

"**What happened?" Tsume said sternly.**

"**I think her wrist is broken," replied Blue as she started examining Toboe.**

**When she caught a glimpse of Toboe stomach she nearly fainted. **

**Tsume noticed this and asked, **

"**What?" **

"**She's pregnant," replied Blue as a single tear went down her cheek.**

"**Oh my Gawd," Tsume said closing his eyes shut. Tsume was mixed with emotions, he was happy that he had got to father Toboe's pups, but then again he really didn't want to be a dad…well at least not yet. And if Quent was to find out he would make finding and killing Toboe and her pups his highest priority. **

"**Is there anything else I should know?" Tsume asked sarcastically. Blue just gave him a death glare. **

**Blue took her hands and slowly massaged Toboe's stomach in a circular motion. **

"**Some…of your pups…are…dead…" Blue finally said choking on her words.**

**Tsume really didn't care for pups but to find out that somebody had killed his…his… pups made him enraged. He hadn't even been given the chance to see them and they were already gone.**

**Blue looked at Tsume gold eyes that had just started to become full of life were already replaced with lifeless one's. Tsume slowly tried to move over to Toboe put he couldn't really get his body to respond with a movement instead he got a pain reaction.**

**Blue noticed his struggles, so she picked up the unconscious Toboe and put her right beside Tsume. Tsume looked up at Blue letting her know that he wanted to be alone with her.**

"**All you had to do was say something," replied Blue with a sigh as she walked towards her room where Hige and Riza were silently sleeping. **

**Tsume took up the task of cleaning Toboe with his Tongue. He started off with her muzzle giving her kisses then worked his was down to her stomach. It was hard to imagine that inside her normal sized stomach were his and her pups.**

**Tsume changed into his human form with major difficulty, and started rubbing her stomach first smoothly so she could get use to feeling him rubbing her. Five minute's later he started rubbing a little harder trying to make the swelling to go down. Twenty minutes later he stopped thinking that it wasn't doing any good.**

**Toboe cracked on of her eyes open and asked,**

"**Why did you stop?"**

**Tsume jumped up, he hadn't even thought that she would be asking for more.**

"**Oh so you like that?" he asked. **

"**Yeah it's comforting, it helps with the pain and it's soothing," she replied as she licked his hand.**

**He started up again happy that he was able to help out with the pain a little. **

**He looked up at her eyes that were shinning with life.**

"**What are you so happy about?" Tsume chuckled.**

**Toboe turned into her human form too; she scooted over to him and stopped when she was right up against his chest.**

'**I've forgotten how hot he was,' thought Toboe as she laughed on the inside or at least she thought that she did. But in reality she had laughed out loud. **

"**What's do funny?" asked Tsume.**

**Toboe started blushing. **

**Unfortunately Tsume could feel the heat rising on his chest.**

'**She's blushing,' he thought to himself. Tsume chuckled and quickly well to him it was quick considering that he was injured. Got on top of her leading her into a passionate kiss. He let go when he felt her tongue stop battling his. It was her unique way of letting him know that she needed to breath.**

**When he pulled out of her mouth they both where gasping for air. But Tsume was gasping for more. (More as in more contact)**

"**It's cute when you start thinking about how hot I am and start blushing," Tsume said.**

**Toboe planted a light kiss on his cheek. **

"**Yeah sure, believe what ever you want," Toboe said tauntingly. **

**Tsume just gazed at her lovingly.**

"**Well then I guess were equal because you're hot too," replied Tsume as he started kissing her on the side of the neck. He slowly started taking her shirt off. Tsume pressed his body against her. Letting her feel every curve on his body, the leather also helped make Toboe feel kinda drowsy it was hard resisting her own urge's with him starting to get excited. She could tell by just looking at his face, and him.**

"**Tsume we can't we've already gotten pups," Toboe said pleadingly. But Tsume was to caught up in his own diseurs and starting to kiss lower and lower down her neck. **

"**Tsume please!" Toboe whispered softly.**

**Tsume finally stopped as he looked into her eyes. He liked to think that he had seen a little pleasure at what he had been doing in her eyes. But he knew that she was right, he had already gotten her pregnant and he was taking a big chance of hurting her.**

**So he took up the job of rubbing her stomach again.**

"**Does it hurt a lot?" He questioned after awhile.**

"**Right now yes because of what Quent did but as in for natural cramping and stuff like that no, I haven't been pregnant long enough," She replied gently not wanting to let on to Tsume just how much pain she was in.**

**The feeling of Tsume's hands on her stomach was comforting; mentally and  
physically. She had been really worried when he had found out that she was pregnant that he would reject the pups. **

'**But it's only the first day of him knowing. He's been through so much today that he could change his mind,' Toboe thought to herself.**

**Her thoughts where interrupted when she felt him starting to apply more force.**

"**Ouch!" Toboe whimpered as she grabbed onto Tsume's hand trying to make him stop. He stopped for a moment before he pulled her hand of with his left hand and held onto it.**

"**Sorry, but I need to keep going. The swelling has started to go down, if the pain gets too bad squeeze my hand," Tsume replied before starting up again.**

**Tsume could feel her keeping a firm grip on his left hand. So he squeezed back reassuring her.**

"**So were did you learn how to do this?" asked Toboe while squeezing her eyes shut. It was a minute before he replied.**

"**I watched by dad do it for my mother…" Tsume started but then stop. Toboe could tell that thinking about his pack was a very sensitive area.**

'**Wait a second he had a family?' Toboe thought.**

**Toboe opened her eyes to look into Tsume's gold ones.**

"**You don't have to finish if you don't won't to," **

**Tsume started again, "My dad was sort of abusive towards my mother. He had hit her hard in the stomach while she was pregnant so he started rubbing her like this…it was weird he would act so lovingly towards her one moment then become a loner the next …" he was about to go on before Toboe interrupted.**

"**Tsume, I know that you wouldn't ever do that to me or the pups," **

"**I guess the reason why he would act like a loner some times was because he was the leader and the leader isn't suppose to mate with some one like my mom that wasn't the Alfa female. And the other pack mates would give him a hard time. Sometimes late at night I would see him go off and make love to the Alfa female it would make me so mad that he would do that to mom," Tsume said. **

"**Tsume!" Toboe screamed when he kept rubbing harder and harder. Tsume looked over at her eyes that were filling with tears.**

'**Shit what have I done?' Tsume thought before looking down at her stomach that was swelling more and red.**

**Tsume got off of her and sat up not looking at her.**

"**I'm not so sure I should be around you with you being pregnant and all," Tsume said coldly**

"**Tsume please don't leave me…" Toboe whimpered.**

**

* * *

Hope you like ;) please review...**


	18. Destiny

**D.C talk: hey guyz waz up, once again another cliffhanger xD. But hey it adds to the suspense ;) I'm sorry it took awhile to update I had to make myself stop writing 'Wolf meets Fullmetal' so I could finish this one up. And yes you heard right, this is the final chapter of ' Its just the way things are' xD… but don't worry, if you guyz want I will continue the series as planned ;) ****The next one in the series goes into Toboe being pregnant.**

**I'm sorry to hear about your dad Wolfzmasterz… /moment of silence/**

* * *

**Tsume just sat on the couch's edge, starring into nowhere in particular…thinking.**

**Toboe just starred at his back. 'I'm asking a lot out of him,' **

'**He's not ready for a commitment like this,'**

**After a few minutes of thinking Toboe decided that Tsume needs some alone time to think. She slowly lifted her fragile body of the couch, lowering her shaking legs onto the floor; Tsume turned his attention to her legs. 'Her body's not stable yet,' he thought silently.**

**Toboe was making her way towards blue's room when she realized that Kiba was still out there fighting Quent…alone.**

"**Kiba!" Toboe said to herself. Toboe started limping towards the door when it slowly opened to revile a beat up Kiba.**

"**Kiba! What happened?" Toboe shouted as she grabbed Kiba before he hit the ground.**

**Toboe felt a warm liquid substance flowing down her arm that was supporting Kiba.**

"**Blue!" Toboe yelled, as she held onto Kiba with her good arm. A few seconds later blue popped up.**

"**Yeah, what is it?" Blue said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. When she opened them she saw a wounded Kiba.**

"**What happened?" Blue yelled as she ran over to them. **

"**Qu..ent.." replied Kiba as he passed out. **

"**Blue take care of him, I'm going to go get some things to clean him up with," Toboe said as she made her way over to the door. She almost had the door open when she felt some one's hand lightly grab a hold of her shoulder. Toboe turned around to face gold orbs.**

"**I'm going with you," Tsume said as he walked out with a little bit of a limp.**

"**But Tsume you wounded," Toboe whimpered pleadingly.**

"**I'm fine," Tsume replied back sternly.**

* * *

**/Later at the Kroger/**

**Tsume and Toboe were making their way through the isle's looking for the medicine area. Once they purchased the few items the silently made their way back to the apartment, both at a loss of words.**

"**Ouch," Toboe whispered when she felt one of the pups kick. **

**Tsume turned around to ask what was wrong, but stopped when he noticed that she was rubbing her stomach.**

"**Pups?" asked Tsume.**

**Toboe's head was down with her long bangs were covering her eyes. She just nodded 'yes'.**

**Tsume softened his gaze. **

'**Wait a second what's that scent? It seems all too familiar,' Tsume thought, putting his guard up, now he had no room to make foolish mistakes any more. With Toboe being pregnant and everything.**

"**Run back to the apartment, and don't look back!" Tsume said sternly to Toboe with his back turned to her.**

**Toboe put her hand on Tsume's shoulder, "Not with out you," She replied gently.**

"**Toboe go! We have a responsibility now…we have to protect the pups at all cost, so do as I said!" Tsume replied leaving no room left to argue. Toboe took the hint and took off running. Tsume waited awhile, his eyes looking left to right searching for Quent. After he couldn't find him he decided that he would go back to apartment.**

* * *

**/When Tsume gets to the apartment/**

**The first thing Tsume saw when he opened the door was Kiba lying on the couch starring up at the ceiling while Toboe and Blue cleaned him up. Kiba finally noticed his presence and turned his head to come into eye contact with Tsume.**

"**We have to leave, Quent's on the hunt again," Tsume said putting in a lot of emotion when he mentioned that filth's name.**

**Kiba just lay there thinking. Tsume was starting to get fed up with Kiba just starring at him like he hadn't heard him.**

**Tsume took a few steps forward starring Kiba down like he was a filthy dog.**

"**Well what's the plan?" Tsume voiced in the comment that kept repeating it's self in his head.**

"**We search for paradise again," Kiba replied back casually as he sat up.**

* * *

**Yeah I know, it was really short but I couldn't think of anything else…so there you have it the end. Like I said before, I'll follow through with the plan of making a sequel if you guyz want.**

**-D.C out…(For now, anyways)**


End file.
